The Engagement of Discretion
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: All of our favourite HP characters during the Elizabethan Era. Hermione must find a suitable husband to save her family from bankruptsy. Lotsa Dramione goodness.
1. Chapter One

(October 22nd, 2011)

Hello everyone! So I thought I'd try something a little different. I love mediveal times esp. Henry and all his wives so I thought I give it a try expect with our favourite characters!  
>Please bear with me, I do not know all the protocols of their time. As well as I set their language a little more modern (plus it would be really annoying to write like shakespeare for an entire fic). So as usual please <strong>REVIEW<strong> with your thoughts (no flames please!) and enjoy!

**Summary:**  
>Hermione, the daughter of the Duke of York, is finally at Hogwarts to start her season now that she's eighteen. She's thrown into the bustle of court and all it's gossip to find herself a suitor that may save her family from bankruptsy as her father's delicate condition declines. Not only does she catch the eyes of many different suitors but one highly sought after war hero, Harry Potter. But everything is at jeopardy after an unfortunate encounter with the ladies man Draco Malfoy who threatens her if she doesn't comply with his demands. With Malfoy's threat hanging over her she decides to go for a ride to clear her head and discovers a secret that changes her life and put her in a danger that she couldn't have ever imagined.<p>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Just this plotline._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>_  
><em>

_The North England, 1562: Long live their Majesties King Albus Dumbledore and his gracious Queen Minerva_

The constant rumble of horses hooves pounding down the gravel road is all I could hear, my chaperone fast asleep across from me and my loyal beagle, Shanks, lay by my feet. I gazed out of the shaking carriage to see nothing but a blur of green as we moved through the forest. For once in England's history it was not raining; instead the sun is shining like there's no tomorrow. I'd been travelling for two days now and hopefully by this evening I will have arrived at Hogwarts, the royal family's main estate located near Northumberland on the edge of Kielder Water, otherwise known as the Black Lake. In these past days I have already finished the five books I brought along and re-read one of my favourites, Hogwarts; A History. Now I watched as the sun started to dip down into the sky until my eyelids slide shut.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Someone gently shook me and I opened my eyes to see Ms. Meadows near my face enticing me to get up. "We're here Miss! Come take a look! It's as beautiful as they say!" She hopped delicately out of the black carriage with the help of our driver Mr. Diggle. Shanks licked my hand and I picked him up gently, making my way to the door. I held my hat as a wave of white heat hits me, my emerald green silk dress swayed in the wind. As I looked around I gasped as I took in the scene around me. The most beautiful stone building stood before me, towers sprout from the rooves and there must be at least seven floors. Gardens and flowers are on every surface and courtiers as well as servants bustled about tending to their chores or running errands. Some servants beside me were unloading my luggage and Ms. Meadows standing beside them ordering them about. I walked around the four white horses that lead our journey to the edge of the cobbled road to see the most stunning lake; I looked down the valley to see it stretch on until it disappeared in the sun soaked horizon. "Miss Granger! Would you please step away from that edge, you're making me nervous!" I stood next to her stroking Shanks when a man in deep red uniform came out and marched over to us. He bowed low when he was only a few feet away from me.

"M'lady, I hope you journey was a safe one. The court has been anticipating your arrival with much excitement. May I lead you to your rooms?" I nodded in consent and he waved a finger at the men with my luggage and they sped off without any sound, he bowed to me once more and guided me up to the third floor and down many hallways until he swept his arm out in front of an open mahogany door where the men I had seen not ten minutes before were placed my bags in the common area. The uniformed man snapped his fingers and they left immediately hastily bowing as they rushed past me. He turned to me and smiled; "I hope you find these rooms to your liking M'lady, the queen herself picked them out." I smiled back taking in the spacious, high-vaulted room; there was a fireplace surrounded by several sofas and chairs, as well as a small dining table. A door across the door was open, through which I could see a four-post bed with vibrant red covers and white sheer curtains.

"Yes this is marvellous thank you." He bowed and started to retreat out the door.

"Please rest, their majesties would like an audience with you this evening once you are settled, someone will be sent for you." He disappeared before I could blink an eye, Ms. Meadows turned to me, a scowl on her face.

"This room is not adequate for a girl like you, there's not really enough room. What were they thinking?" I sighed and walked over to my bags to unpack my dresses, placing them carefully in the wardrobe provided.

"Really Doras, it's a perfect size. Since you'll be leaving I wouldn't want a huge empty suite all to myself." Shortly there after I put all my books onto the small shelve next to the fireplace while Doras mumbled under her breath about "improper" and "rank". Finally after the sun had set a messenger knocked on the thick door asking that I accompany him to see the king; we walked down a floor to a study where the king and queen were engaged in a game of chess. The messenger bowed and spoke without raising his head.

"Your majesties, may I present Hermione Granger of York." I curtsied all the way to the ground, my skirts billowing out around me. I heard a sliding of chairs and footsteps approaching me, and then a gentle hand raised my chin, my eyes finding bright blue eyes surrounded by a handsome face with brown hair. He beamed and pulled me to my feet; I looked at the queen to find her covering her mouth unable to hide the smile from her face. She was beautiful, long brown hair, streaked with grey like her husband that was placed delicately on her hair adorned with sparkling jewels. Even though they were both into their fifties, they looked as fit as twenty year olds. Minerva opened her arms, I beamed and hugged her, letting her squeeze the breath out of me. Once I was released Albus looked me up and down,

"My dearest Hermione how you have grown! The last time we saw you I could fit you in my arms. Now you're a stunning women! We'll have to hire a full-time guard to fight off your suitors." He chuckled while I flushed a faint pink against my all-too-pale skin; Minerva grasped my hand and pulled me over to a set of chairs, gesturing me to sit down.

"How is your father doing? I hope he's recovered since we saw he was here not a year ago. And your mother? Oh how I would love for her to come visit!"

"Mother is fine, unfortunately she won't be out this season, with father ill she has to run to the estate." Minerva nodded gravely patting my hand.

"I understand, her letters to me have indicated that his condition has gotten worse. But he's a lucky man to have such a wife." Albus spoke up turning to his wife.

"Now really Minerva, don't you think this conversation is a bit heavy this late at night?" He faced me, his eye twinkling. "Aren't you excited to be at court? I've been asking your parents for years to bring you, but they asked that you wait until you're eighteen so you can enjoy being a child. What have you been doing all these years? What sort of schooling do you have?" My face lit up as I started to explain my studies over the course of my life: mathematics, arithmetic, astronomy, herbology, and history, French, Spanish, Latin and German. "Hmmm yes I've heard you're quite the genius, just like your mother. How are you at chess?" I nodded shyly; since I was ten years old I could beat anyone, including my father and but I had heard that the king was truly the best. "Then I insist that tomorrow once you have rested we have a game. Tomorrow evening there will be a banquet for some of our finest soldiers will be returning from France. I would like to introduce you formerly to the court, it's the best way to attract future suitors." He chuckled, as the queen scowled at him. "Not that you need it, your looks alone will make anyone look twice." He stood up and squeezed my hand gently. "We have been waiting some time for you, my wife especially has been excited about you joining her ladies-in-waiting. I'm sorry you've been sent away at such a critical time for your family." I thanked them and curtsied, knowing when I was dismissed. The queen spoke before I left the door,

"You may take a few days of rest before you enter my service, walk about the castle get the feel of things, try not to wonder off on your own though. And beware of the forest, it's absolutely forbidden to enter, for your own safety. There are things in there that you would rather not encounter." I nodded again and walked back to my room thinking about the day ahead of me tomorrow.

I awoke the next morning to the fanfares of trumpets and the pounding of horses making their way up the same steep cobbled hill I came up yesterday. I got up and looked out the window over looking the Black Lake, Forbidden Forest and the main entrance of the castle. I saw a hundred of multi-coloured horses with riders decked out in red and yellow holding shields or flying banners. Courtiers, servants and many other guests in the castle were lined against the wall clapping and cheering their return. I moved away from the window to see a note from my chaperone saying she had left this morning for home and bidding me good luck in my endeavours. I sighed in relief and called out for Shanks, who bounded out of a fluffy basket that had been placed by the fireplace. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see three maids curtsying, stating that they were to be my chambermaids during my stay. They helped by dress into a sky blue and silver dress that had been sent with them from the queen, along with another stunning silk dress for the banquet tonight. After nearly dying when they tightened my corset, they helped to apply face powder and place my unruly light brown curls in a bun on my head. Before I left my room I grabbed my white satin fan in hopes of trying to beat off the hot may heat. I strolled down the halls taking in the high ceilings and many exquisite paintings, I must've been walking for some time until a stunning red-headed girl about my age walked up to me in a green dress.

"You must be Miss Granger! What a pleasure to meet you." We curtsied and starting walking towards the entrance to the back gardens; immediately two female servants covered us with parasols as we entered the hot outdoors. "I am Ginerva Weasley but please call me Ginny, I hate the name Ginerva. It makes me sound like an old lady." We giggled behind our hands.

"Yes of course. You're the daughter of the Viscount Arthur Weasley? I heard you have a lot of siblings at court." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"That's right I'm part of the huge red-headed clan, although I'm their only daughter. When did you arrive at court?"

"Only yesterday, although I already find it pleasing."

"Gosh I can't believe that your parents waited so long to send you to court. I've been here since I was fourteen. But don't worry, I'll show you the ropes." She winked and looped her gloved arm through mine. The sun was high in the sky by the time we reached the entrance of the castle again, we parted with plans to meet at the celebratory dinner tonight and I was escorted to king Albus' study where he was sitting behind a marble chess set. I curtsied after I entered and was summoned to the opposing chair. We started our game, talking about home and my interests and studies. The king filled me in on various important people and events that had occurred, testing me on my knowledge at the same time. I think I impressed him because his eyes would twinkle every time I said something out of the ordinary. An hour or so later I had successfully taken his king; he clapped his hands.

"My dear, it's been too long since I've played a game like that and lost. Your father wasn't kidding when he said you were a brilliant girl." I brushed fiercely. "Don't be embarrassed child! I cannot wait until the men at court behold you; you will knock the wind out of them with both intelligence and beauty. I have no doubt that you'll fit in here at court, although if anyone gives you trouble you are always welcome to come to me." I smiled, not knowing how to respond and nodded hurriedly. "Now, pip-pip! The dinner will start in a couple hours, and you wouldn't want to be late to your debut!" I bid my farewell and was escorted by one of my maids back to my room where the other maids where laying out my satin lavender dress for tonight. I spent the next two hours washing in rose water, putting on my dress, applying make-up and taking my curly hair and piling it on top of my head, with perfect ringlets hanging around my face. I wore a simple pearl necklace above the heart-shaped cut of the dress showing my cleavage made with the force of the tight corset. Rhinestones glittered my hair and small pearl earrings sat on my earlobes; I had been told many times that I was the spitting image of my mother who is deemed one of the most desirable women in England. But all I see is a plain face and that's all men will see, because as soon as they learn I have an opinion about things, I'll become about as attractive as the dung heap in the stables.

Soon enough I was escorted down to the great hall, I hesitated in front of the massive doors taking a deep breath to steady myself. I could hear the music playing and the buzz of voices, clearly the dinner had already begun. I nodded to the doormen and they heaved with all their might to open the doors. There were three loud clangs from the doormen's staff as he got everyone's attention. The loud buzz slowly died out, and he cleared his throat, then his voice rang out as clear as a bell.

"May I present Miss Hermione Granger, Daughter of the Grand Duke and Duchess of York!"

Murmuring ensued, leaving me to walk the long journey to the front table where their majesties sat. My heels clicked on the stone floor as I moved, my satin dress swishing; I kept my face forward and shoulders back, trying not to panic. As I glided further up between the long tables people started to gossip behind hands or fans; good or bad things, I don't know but I had to ignore it. I finally reached the head table and stepped up onto the raised platform, I curtsied all the way to the ground, my puffy dress surrounding me like a purple soufflé. I stayed there with my eyes fixed on a point on the ground until I was summoned to rise again.

"Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to welcome you to court. The queen is looking forward to your service. Please, be seated." I rose slightly, lifting my head.

"Thank you your majesties, I will serve you with all my heart." Shaking, I bobbed another bow and turned around to see Ginny with her flaming red hair motioning me to take the empty seat next to her. I had never been more grateful for a friend then in that moment when I just wanted to blend in. I moved gracefully to the empty seat where all the men within a 10-foot radius stood up hastily and bowed, stumbling over greetings as my chair was pulled out for me. I smiled and Ginny started to introduce me. She pointed to a lot of redheaded boys sitting a few seats down.

"Those are my brothers; the eldest is William, followed by Percy, the twins Fred and George and finally my closest brother, Ronald." Having heard his name Ronald stood up and gave a clumsy bow, managing to knock over a glass of wine in the process. People around him laughed and his freckled face turned a bright shade of pink.

"It's a pleasure meeting you m-m-miss Granger. I look forward to h-h-hearing of York." His voice wavered as he stared at me, his mouth slightly agog. I smiled back, trying not to giggle.

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley, I would be honoured to tell you about my home." Rule number one my mother had taught me; when it comes to men, always flatter, make them think you'd love nothing better to do then to entertain them. As Ronald sat back down he nearly missed his chair and the twins roared with laughter. Ginny leaned over whispering behind her gloved hand,

"My, my, it appears to me that you already have your first admirer." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yes I'm not joking, although I wouldn't be too concerned, he fancies a different girl each month." I suppressed a laugh as I continued to gaze down the table and as I did Ginny continued to point out various people; Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Michael Corner and many more. Soon my eye fell on an extremely handsome man sitting within the Weasley crowd; he was tall with a mop of messy black hair, with tanned skin and even over the layers of clothing it was obvious he was muscular. He looked my way and his bright green eyes caught me staring at him, I quickly looked away, flushing with embarrassment. Ginny noticed our exchange and murmured under her breath.

"That, would be the Archduke of Whinging's son, Harry Potter. He's being honoured tonight; he was a hero in France risking his own life for another soldier. They both escaped, but Harry got that scar on his forehead" Surprised I looked over in his direction cautiously again to see him talking with Ronald, a lightning bolt scar hovered above his right eyebrow.

"An Archduke's son went to war? But why?"

"Apparently he wanted to do something more then sit around at court doing nothing. He's terribly handsome wouldn't you say?" I nodded trying not to stare. "But I'd be careful, he doesn't tend to stay at court long, I've heard that he returns to France in a few months." Ginny went on filling me in on the court's gossip, but I only was half listening, thinking of the dark man down the table from me.

After dinner had finished it was announced that their would be dancing one of the many ballrooms. Ginny immediately dragged me out of my chair and followed the growing crowd to the ballroom. Many young women introduced themselves and were genuinely interested in me; I noticed that like Ginny, these girls were of my age ranging from seventeen to twenty. Most of them were Counts or Barons daughters, but there were some of Dukes and Marquis's. We reached the large room with lively music playing; people we already dancing in the centre while women and men surrounded the perimeter, chatting or in the women's case, waiting for a dance. I followed Ginny and the girls to a table with a red punch to help ourselves. I was mesmerized by the dancers, how graceful they were and suddenly I was very nervous; I had only danced with my instructor and sometimes my father, until now I had been shut out of society by my parents who, until now, refused to let me out of the city of York. There was a group of men on the opposite side of the room, they were all looking at me and nudging one another. They all started to push Ronald until he walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Miss Granger, would you care to dance?" I took his hand as I fought back the urge to join the girls in a fit of giggles.

"I would be honoured." I lightly placed by hand on his as he led me in a dance.

"So Miss Granger, what do you fancy?" He continued to stare at me, stepping on the hem of my dress.

"I like to read" I wouldn't encourage him too much, mother always told me to make them work for it.

"Really? What genre do you enjoy?"

"Any kind really, but I do find economics and sciences very interesting." Ronald gave me a quizzical look, shaken by my answer. Like I said before, it's rare for a girl to be reading such heavy things.

"That's… interesting." Silence followed for the rest of the dance until the music stopped. We bowed to each other and I thanked him for the dance. I had barely made it over to the side when Seamus Finnegan asked me for a dance. The next hour was like that, one dancer following the next, only to my disappointment Harry hadn't asked yet. After my dance with Neville Longbottom I turned down another dance with William and mouthed to Ginny that I would be outside on the balcony getting some fresh air. She grinned from the arms of Michael Corner and nodded so I knew she understood. I took a fresh glass of wine with me onto the tall balcony; this ballroom was on the top floor so the moon illuminated the Black Lake and the surrounding forest. The air was warm and smelled of summer with a light breeze that was refreshing. I took a sip from my glass, taking in the scene before me. I always found the night soothing.

"Well, I would say you must be the hardest person to get a dance with this evening." I nearly choked on my wine, when someone came up behind me; I managed to swallow and turn around. Harry Potter stood before me; his emerald eyes mischievous and his mouth turn up in a grin. I smiled coyly back at him and curtsied.

"Why my lord, if I had known you had wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask." My tone was sarcastic with just the right amount of charm. He stepped forward, encouraged by my words, now there was barely a foot between us.

"But if I had then you may not have come out here, then I wouldn't have had this opportunity to talk with you without the pretentious music hurting our ears and other couples stepping on your stunning dress." With the latter comment his eyes raked my body from head to toe, lingering of my swelling bosom. I flushed with pleasure, unable to look him in the eye. "And without the inconvenient social graces that only allow us to talk for a brief dance all evening." He smiled showing perfect white teeth and he lifted my chin so my hazel eyes bore into his. "You are by far the most wonderful creature to have graced this castle in quite some time. You know, the moon reflects your beauty even more, especially your hair…" He trailed off, brushing a loose tendril behind my ear and caressed my face. For spilt second I completely forget all protocols and what people would say if they saw us, my jaw slackened and my lips pouted without thinking. He leaned in and I could smell his musky scent, for an instant I leaned in as well, my mind blank. Then I remembered myself and turned my body away from his so I faced the lake again. I heard him sigh and I was scared that I had completely lost him. Instead he too leaned on the railing and turned towards me.

"I apologize, I don't know what came over me. It's just you have caught my fancy with your beauty and hopefully I can gain your fancy too in time." I didn't say that his looks alone already have my attention. "With my apology I would like to ask you to come for a morning ride with me tomorrow. Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes, a little." I said softly, still in a daze. He looked excited as he spoke again.

"Wonderful! I will send someone for you in the morning to bring you to the stables where you can pick out your own steed." He bowed and took my bare hand, bringing it to his lips where I felt my skin tingle under his touch. "Good night Artemis" he winked at me and then was gone. It took me another few minutes to recuperate before I could face the dancing again. Ginny found me almost immediately, practically dragging me over to a space where we could talk.

"Where on earth did you disappear too? And why do you look so flushed? You're not sick are you?" She pouted clearly upset at the thought of me out of commission for days. I shook my head, trying to straighten my thoughts out.

"Um I just had to get some air outside and it was a little breezier then I thought it would be, that's all." I didn't want to mention the fact that Harry Potter had just invited me for a ride with him; I wasn't sure how Ginny felt about him. "But now that you mention it, I do feel tired; I think I'll retire for the night. How about tea tomorrow?" She pecked me on the cheek enthusiastically; agreeing whole-heartedly and then went off to dance with Neville once more. I found my way out of the crowded room to the door, I declined the servants' offers to show me the way to my room so I could have the time to think during the many flights of stairs. Harry Potter. He was certainly something; handsome, witty and of course if he was the Archduke's son he was rich, mother would _love_ that. I was engrossed in my thoughts when I heard footsteps. I stopped on one of the platforms and looked behind me to see nobody then faced forward to see a tall body standing straight before me. I had to tilt my head you to see his face surrounded by angelic blond hair. He was handsome but something about him sent dangerous signals down my spine. He gave me a smirk stepping forward, eyebrows raised above steel grey eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He gave me a once-over and he smiled in approval. "I don't believe I've seen you around here and I would definitely remember a pretty face like yours." He walked around me in a circle, trailing a finger along my collarbone and the back of my bare neck. Involuntarily I shivered, his cool touch a relief on my hot skin; encouraged he took another step forward so he faced my back and breathed into my ear. "Judging by your response I'm guessing I haven't given you the pleasure of my company either. Why don't you join me back in my chambers?" Immediately I stepped forward and turned to face him.

"And who do you think you are? Just waltzing up to me and treating me like some maid. Do you have any idea who I am? Who my parents are?" He chuckled, clearly amused; I could see in the dim candle light that he was in his early twenties, only a few years older then me.

"You're Hermione Granger, daughter of the Grand Duke of York. You arrived yesterday with your chaperone Mrs. Meadows and your beagle Shanks. You're eighteen years old and your parents are quite close with the King and Queen, but haven't joined you at court yet." My mouth hung open taken by surprise, he shook his head bringing himself closer to me to bend down and tickle my ear with his words. "And to answer your question; yes, I know exactly who you are. But the question is, do you know who I am?" I closed my eyes, trying to think of a response, but when I opened them again he was gone and I was left standing alone again. I hurried back to my chambers and bolted the door shut. Wrapping the covers tightly around me, Shanks hopped up beside me nuzzling me until I let him under the covers then I waited for sleep to find me.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Like it? Love it? I know that my "historical" facts or whatnot might be off, but that's just how it might be. Just enjoy it for what it is!<p>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**! (please?)

~FunkyMonkey


	2. Chapter Two

(October 30th, 2011)

Thanks for all the reviews and interest! Just a quick note please read the following before continuing.**  
><strong>

**Please Read: **I decided to make a slight change in the storyline adding a bit of fantasty/magic (very small amount). But it all still focuses about Dramione, in fact it just makes it better and more juicy :) Therefore I had to slightly alter the first chapter to make it accommodate my story change. Please bare with me! I assure you it'll be much better now!

_Disclaimer: See chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>  
><strong>

A messenger came for me just past nine; I had tried to dress appropriately wearing the simplest dress for side-saddle. As I was guided through the massive stables I walked past dozens of fine breeds of the king's cavalry, finally I saw Harry and my heart nearly stopped. He wore grey riding breeches and a light white shirt; he looked stunning. He was grooming a dark bay thoroughbred and smiled when he saw me and kissed my hand.

"You look as beautiful as ever. May I escort you to your choice of mounts today?" He extended he elbow and I took it, all the sudden very shy. He pointed and told me about various horses, about how tame and gentle they were. I listened until I saw the most gorgeous head pop out a stall a few metres away. I stared at the dapple-grey with adoration and Harry beamed. "That one? He's quite the handful, are you sure you don't want something more broke?" I shook my head gliding over to him extending my flat palm, Harry hurried over about to thrust my hand back "I wouldn't do tha-" then stopped as the gelding started to lick my hand. "Well I'll be. That's got to be a first." I took a carrot I had picked up from the kitchen and fed it to him.

"What's his name?" I looked up at Harry, loving how close he was standing to me.

"Monaco. He was imported from Sweden a few months ago, but nobody's really done much with him." Harry waved his hand and servants came to tack him up along with Harry's gelding. Within minutes we were on, I could feel the power underneath me; Harry stayed close, still apprehensive about the horse.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he's not going to do anything. He knows he won't get away with it." Monaco snorted in reply and I laughed, Harry grinned and we moved along the rolling plains of the grounds towards the lake. Harry asked me about home, my family and my studies; surprisingly he didn't mind me reading men's books. We mainly debated on economics and astronomy, I was completely forward about my opinions and he didn't mind at all. Every moment I spent with him I liked him more. But I knew that I couldn't let him know how much I liked him, men always love the chase. Finally we looked for a space for a break; I looked around the edge of the lake to see a perfect spot under a willow tree on the other side of a small river. "How about over there?" I pointed and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That would be great but I'm afraid the river is too deep to cross."

"Why my lord, where's your sense of adventure? It's only a few metres across, a single leap and we'd have the perfect paradise." And with that I lead Monaco back twenty feet from the river and spurred him into a gallop. We raced towards the edge, Monaco's ears pricked forward as he registered the wide river in front of us. I heard Harry cry out as we approach.

"Miss Granger please! It's too dangerous!" I laughed a little under my breath as we took off, soaring through the air. Time seemed to slow and I was flying, the feeling was exhilarating. I had forgotten how much I had missed this. Then we landed gracefully, Monaco seemed extremely pleased with himself as he snorted and whined to Harry's bay. I turned and faced a shocked Harry, then I realized that I had just defied a man, and of higher rank then my own, I could get in so much trouble. I shook off those thoughts, I was just having fun, and no man would stop me.

"Come on! Or do you think you can't handle it?" I challenged, Harry straightened up and a few seconds later he joined me, dismounting his horse then he came over to me helping me down. His hands dawdling around my waist longer then necessary. We let our horses graze on the grass as we sat down on the banks of the lake. We sat mere inches apart, perhaps one arms width, he looked at me with admiration.

"How on earth did you do that?" I was startled, did he not think I woman could ride the same as a man?

"What do you mean?" He could tell I was a little offended.

"I meant, you're sitting side-saddle, I must be ten times more difficult than a regular saddle. You said you've only ridden a little." I blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I've ridden more than a little. I've been riding since I was five, maybe even before that. But at home I would ride every morning then do my studies in the afternoon. We have a large piece of land, most of it plains, forest and rivers. I would practice jumping fallen logs and rivers at home. I'm quite apt with archery as well."

"Well I think you're amazing." He was closer now, the gap between us gone. He stroked my arm, piercing me with those green eyes; I felt hypnotized. "Not only are you gorgeous, but you have an education," his mouth was by my ear now, his breath sending sparks through my body. "And you are truly like no other woman I have ever met." His nose skimmed down my neck and ran back and forth from my shoulder to collarbone. I breath caught in my throat and I'm sure he could hear the sprint of my heart. I was racking my mind to remember the protocol when it came to the "beyond-just-talking" flirtation stage, but all I could think about was how good it felt to be wanted like this. How was it that I had been here for less then a week and I was in the situation? I was sure it would take weeks to find a suitor interested in me. Unless Harry wasn't a suitor and was only interested in the one thing men loved; pure, untouched women. With that I pulled back, hot summer air rushing between the gap. I scrutinized Harry's face, looking for something to indicate his thoughts, all I could see was a smouldering look of lust in his eyes that sent my body into jitters. He smiled, and took my small hand in his.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer in no. I don't want this to be a short-term relationship; I wasn't lying when I said I fancied you. In fact today re-instates that, and I like you even more, you are a remarkable woman Hermione." His informal use of my name startled me. "And please, when we are on our own, call me Harry." Without thinking I reached my free hand and stroked his smooth cheek, he closed his eyes under my touch. Something about him made this feel right; maybe it was the fact that he was accepting me for who I was, not trying to suppress my knowledge. My thumb brushed along his lower lip and I could feel his breath caress my skin. I had to stop before this got out of hand, I dropped my hand and he opened his eyes again, beaming at me.

"Shall we go back to the castle?" I nodded and he pulled me up to my feet, taking both my hands, we looked at each other for a long minute then he kissed my forehead gently. Then he led me over and helped me mount my horse. He got his horse then I grinned and called out, nudging my horse forward.

"Race you back home!" Monaco sped up and leapt over the river, taking off along the shoreline. I laughed loudly with delight and I heard Harry do the same as his hoof beats came closer. We stayed flush to each other as we galloped along the hills to the castle, the last hundred metres I spurred my gelding and he extended himself, pushing him in front of his opposition. We beat Harry by a few metres; we both laughed with excitement and gave our horses to the grooms. We walked back to the castle, chatting away; we reached my chambers and paused. "Thank you for the wonderful morning Harry, I think that was the best time I've had in a while." He smiled, looking around before he took my both hands, kissing every finger delicately.

"It should be I who should be thanking you Hermione. The pleasure of your company was more then I could ever ask for." I turned a faint pink and he let go of one hand to stroke my face. "There's a masked ball in a few days, I think it's too early to go public but will you save me a dance or two?" I nodded and he let go of me, I curtsied but he shook his head. "You don't need to do that, people who do that are considered below my ranking, and Hermione dear, you are beyond my ranking." He bowed to me instead and left, leaving me thoroughly excited for the next time I see him.

Ginny and I had tea in the Gryffindor common room, where many others were doing the same, or reading or playing chess. She bubbled about her night at the dance and her new fancy for Neville Longbottom.

"Oh Hermione! He may seem like a complete klutz but really he's just a phenomenal man. Did you know he loves to garden? And cook too! Honestly I don't think I've ever met anyone like him." I almost sighed with relief, I wasn't sure before if Ginny had an interest in Harry, but by the sounds of it she had another love.

"That's wonderful! Do you know how he feels about you?" I sipped some more tea.

"It's hard to tell, but he seems very keen, he asked me accompany him to the masked ball this week." I tilted my to the side curious.

"I thought it wasn't proper to accompany a man to a function unless you were engaged or married." Ginny shrugged non-chalantly.

"That rule is so old, honestly like that stupid rule about not being able to say first names in public. I know that an engagement will be soon if the ball goes well, most men don't wait that long by the time they hit their twenties. Although I think there are a few who just like bedding as many women as possible." She laughed shaking her head in disapproval, I leaned forward a bit eager to know more.

"Like who?" Ginny looked around to see who was around us, but there was nobody for ten feet; she lowered her voice.

"There's a man, his name is Draco Malfoy, he's the son of the Archduke of Wiltshire; he's a handsome but pompous git. He'll do anything to bed a girl; he certainly doesn't have any standards. I've heard that he's nearly bedded the entire population of the female servants and courtiers here and taking some of the society girls virginities like Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown and Hannah Abbott and many more."

"Why do these women sleep with him then? If he has the reputation he does?"

"Because they're naïve; they believe that they can change him, that he's different with them. But the truth is men like that don't change. He should have done the right thing by marrying Pansy, the first society girl he slept with. Now she's tainted, if she's lucky she'll marry a merchant but most likely she'll have to marry someone of lower class; that's why she's not here at court anymore. I can't believe that those girls were so stupid." She shook her head in disapproval. "Anyways, let's move onto a more upbeat topic. What did you do this morning? Have you gotten used to the castle yet?" I hesitated, chewing on my lip, not sure what to say. A moment later I decided that the truth was the best answer.

"I was invited out for a ride with Harry Potter." Ginny's teacup stopped half way to her mouth, her lips pursed.

"And did you?" Her voice was calm with an edge of tension.

"Well yes, we had a great time. I think I really like him, he's very down-to-earth." I blushed thinking back on our morning together. Ginny's face was unreadable, I searched her face hoping I could find some emotion; but her face was blank. Then after ten seconds of silence, her gazed-over eyes cleared and a forced a smile on her face, her eyes finally finding mine again.

"Wow, it sounds like you've found your prince charming. So are you seeing him again soon?" I nodded, smiling to myself.

"He said he'd like to dance with me at the ball this weekend, but I'm hoping to see him before then." Ginny smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, it seemed like she was holding some information back from me. "Is there something I should know about him?"

"Nothing really, it's just that he's away a lot, and he has to go back to France in a few months. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, that's all." She took another sip, avoiding my gaze, _is she jealous? Does she fancy him too?_ My mind raced, trying to find a reason to why she was acting so cold towards me. After that she changed the subject, back to her old self again. We finished up and left the common room, taking a walk through the castle, we pasted people saying hello, sometimes stopping and chatting. We walked through the main doors shaded by parasols, as we strolled in the humid heat we heard the approaching hooves of horses coming towards us. A chestnut horse and a dark bay horse trotted forward, a red-head and a dark-haired man perched on top, they came closer and stopped in front of us.

"Well good afternoon ladies" Harry smiled at us from his mount. "You are looking quite fine today." He looked directly at me as he spoke and a rapid blush warmed my cheeks; Ronald glared at Harry. Harry and I gazed at each other, completely oblivious to Ginny and Ronald. My skin prickled as we continued to stare; I had this strong urge to touch him. Then a loud whinny from Ronald's horse startled us both out of our trance and I looked down at the ground. I glanced up to still see Harry staring; Ronald looked annoyed by now.

"Come on, let's get going Harry, we have to meet his majesty. We don't want to make him wait." Ronald kicked his chestnut forward nodding at Ginny and bowing to me in the saddle. Harry gave me a smirk that sent my stomach into jitters; I could tell that Ginny was watching our exchanges carefully.

"Good day Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." He followed Ronald to the stables and I continued walking, trying to control my shaking hands. I looked up at the sky to see the sun lowering towards the horizon.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have to go get changed for dinner. Will I see you there?" She nodded and walked off to the stables, probably to talk with her brother. I watched her stroll away, baffled by her inconsistent mood swings. I shook my head, ambling back to my chambers. As I walked back to my rooms I heard men arguing in a study. Curious I walked a little closer to the ajar door, listening intently.

"Your Majesty, this is a bigger problem then just a few rogue wolves. My men who were patrolling not three nights ago said it was the size of their mounts! It could attack someone if we're not careful." It was Harry's voice. Dumbledore spoke.

"Are you sure of this?"

"I trust that my men are telling me the truth." Silence. The fireplace crackled.

"Then I suggest we increase our nightly patrols. Other than that there's not much else we can do until we get more information." I backed away from the door, not wanting to get caught when they left and headed to my room. As I switched my dresses I thought about what they had been talking about. Wolves the size of horses? Surely such a thing was impossible. I had read of such things in mythology but how could they believe that. I shook my head as thoughts turned to Harry, Ginny and the mysterious man I met last night. He certainly was handsome; beautiful blonde hair chopped short above his ears, grey eyes like a storm cloud and he was obviously fit beneath his clothing. I had no idea who he was though; he seemed like a complete git to me. _But a gorgeous git nonetheless_. How was it possible that there are so many good looking young men around here? I was sent here by my mother to find a husband and save my family. With my father sick with pneumonia, he was going to die soon and without any other men in the family we would loose everything, even our title wouldn't save my mother and I. Our land, our servants, our money, everything gone as soon as he passes away. That's why I'm here now, to marry someone of high ranking, with lots of money and save us. Or at least that's what my mother told me to do, everyday for a month before I left, drilling it into my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing a loose curl into my bun tied with an emerald ribbon at the nape of my neck. I wore a green dress this evening, the same colour as my ribbon. Even though it wasn't another celebratory dinner, I was told that if you were to attend dinner in the great hall, to dress appropriately. I walked into the bustling great hall, dinner had already started and music floated through the air mixed the chatting and laughing of people. The king and queen sat in the middle of the raised platform and I looked around the room for Ginny's flaming hair. Instead of Ginny's flowing hair I saw multiple redheads clumped together. I strolled over and Fred and George waved, grinning stupidity nodding their heads and whispering to each other, not taking their eyes off of me the entire time. I took a seat across from the twins; Percy and William were on either side of them. I took my napkin and smoothed it onto my lap, my stomach growling as it took in the duck before me.

"My, someone sounds hungry." A deep voice said beside me, I turned to see Harry smiling at me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, beaming seductively at him. _Time to turn on the charm_. I thought as I delicately started to cut my meal, lifting piece by piece into my mouth.

"Unfortunately I haven't had a lot to eat today." Not looking at him, I kept eating, and then I took a sip from my wine. I practically fell out of my chair when I felt a hand on my thigh on top my silk dress, tracing circles with a thumb. I looked down to see that the hand belonged to Harry, I glanced up to see him still looking forward, but I could tell he was trying to hide a smile from his lips. I put down my fork and carefully placed my hand under the table to slide his hand off my leg. He took it off but instead he held my hand, tinkling my palm with his middle finger. I pursed my lips as I tried to stop from laughing; I continued to talk with the Weasleys around me, still connected with Harry. Finally when the meal was over I slipped my hand out of his and stood to leave, the men round me stood too. Harry caught my eye, sending me a subtle message before I turned to leave. I was a couple feet away from the table when I bumped into Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't see you there. Are you just coming to eat now?"

"That's alright. Yes I was playing chess with Ronald." I looked past her to see the blonde haired man staring right at me.

"Uh, Ginny, who's that man over there? The blonde one?" Ginny turned slowly and spotted the man. She pivoted towards me again, her brow furrowed.

"Oh him, that's that man I was telling you about earlier today; that's Draco Malfoy." My stomach dropped through my feet and I placed a hand on the back of a chair nearby to stop myself from falling over. "Are you okay Hermione?" I looked back up at he

"Y-yes I'll be fine, I'm just feeling a little dizzy. I'm going back up to my chambers; I'll find you tomorrow." I moved to the doorway and up the stairs; my shoes clicked as I moved and I heard a second set of feet moving behind me. I started to run, panicked I forgot my way back to my room and turned a wrong corner, leading me to a dark dead end. I turned around to face my hunter. Draco Malfoy stalked towards me, a malicious grin on his face.

"So Granger, we meet again. This time will you warm to me?" He closed in, only a few inches from me. I tried to push him on the chest away from me, but he didn't budge. I placed both of his arms on either side of the wall; one by my head and one by waist.

"Get away from me Malfoy!" I tried again to push him with no luck; instead it spurred him on. He took his hand by my face and stroked my cheek, I slapped it away.

"You know you didn't seem so reluctant at dinner with Harry Potter this evening." I gasped in surprise, my eyes widening.

"Have you been _spying_ on me?" He chuckled with grey eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Not spying exactly, anyways it wasn't like you were hiding it. Don't think I wasn't the only one who saw, it was almost like you wanted the whole room to see. Trying to make a point to someone Granger? I flushed, trying not to let him see that he'd got me there.

"Why do you care anyways? What does it matter to you?" I spat at him, my anger rising in me.

"Because, your family doesn't deserve the title your father received. He was a nobody, a simple fisherman before he just "happened" to save the queen's life. Unlike me, I was born into my ranking, centuries of Archdukes and counsellors to the king and queen. You're family came from mud and that's where you belong. You don't deserve to be happy so I'm going to make sure that you life is so difficult here at court that you'll be begging to leave in no time. And in the meantime I'm going to have my fun with you." He leaned in, dragging his mouth down my neck; his smell was overwhelming. My head swam as my emotions fought against one another; anger, lust mixed with confusion. I snapped my head away from and my palm found his face with a ringing slap that echoed through the empty hall.

"Don't ever touch me again. I want you to leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." I gave him a good shove and he was caught off-guard. He stumbled backwards and I pushed past him.

"This is just the beginning Granger. You life is over as you know it." He growled as I ran back down the hall and made it back to my chamber. I slammed the door and bolted it; I leaned against the back of the door, panting. Somehow I was under the impression that Malfoy was right; this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo you like? Lemme know in a <strong>REVIEW! <strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	3. Chapter Three

(November 16, 2011)

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay! Anywho here's the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it! Please let me know in a **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

_Disclaimer: See chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter THREE<strong>

A few days pasted, and it was the evening of the masked ball. I had spent the past five days avoiding Draco Malfoy at all costs and spending even more time with Harry. We had gone on another ride with Monaco and Harry's mount Altair, spending all day by the lake just talking and laughing. Walking through the gardens, sitting next to each other at meal times and walking along the trails. But I couldn't enjoy it thoroughly, the entire time I couldn't help think about what Malfoy said; he hadn't approached me since that night, but I could see him staring constantly at me from across rooms or following me at a distance. He was planning something and I was terrified of what he was going to do. But tonight I had set my mind on not worrying about Malfoy and focusing all my energy on enjoying the company of Harry. One of my maids, Mary, tightened my corset, shaking me out of my thoughts and hitching my breath. I pulled a silk navy blue dress over my head and Mary laced the back and I smoothed the creases. The queen gave me this dress along with several others, but unlike the other one, this one harboured pearls and sapphires beaded along the portrait neckline of my dress. I smiled at myself in the mirror as pearls were placed in my curly bun resting on the back of my head. Mary handed a silver and black mask, adorned with silver flakes and black feathers; it covered my eyes and nose leaving my rosy lips exposed. Mary and the other maid Anne stepped back to gaze at me, their hands covering their mouths.

"Is something wrong? Do I look silly?" I panicked; I wanted tonight to be perfect. _I _wanted to be perfect. My maids shook their heads vigorously.

"No miss, you look like a goddess. Truly beautiful." I grinned and spun around my skirt waving about me, feeling like a princess. "Now, go! Dinner will start soon!" Anne gave me a little push playfully and I beamed back at them, rushing out the door. I could hear the echoes and music playing from the great hall. I made it to the large over-sized doors and stood in front of them, taking in the scene before me. There were dozens of people either sitting and laughing heartily or dancing with mysterious partners; all of them wore colourful masks. I smiled and strolled into the festive room; candles were everywhere and peacock feathers decorated the walls along with colourful ribbons.

I instantly recognized Ginny's red hair along with the entire clan of Weasleys around her; I waved but continued to look around for Harry hoping to see his messy black hair behind a mask. Unfortunately many men wore wigs or hats with their masks, making it impossible to decipher anyone in the crowds. Within seconds I was swept up in the arms of a man in a gold mask, a wig of scarlet hair attached to it, masking his true identity. From the way he held me I knew it must've been Harry, his hands gripped my waist and instead of the usual foot apart, we danced no less then three inches apart. I smiled and he spoke softly in my ear.

"You look divine tonight my sweet Artemis." I flushed and he continued, stroking my arm through the fabric. "You are truly stunning in that dress. It matches your skin... and your lips…" He trailed off rubbing my lower lip with his thumb. I pulled away, I had too; it was too intimate of a gesture for such a public place. True, he had touched my cheek or my hair on our outings but that was as far as I'd let it go. I knew that I couldn't let myself me compromised before an engagement was ensured; he knew this as well as I did, which is why he never too much offence at these rejections. He chuckled and we just chatted until the dance ended and he winked, disappearing into the crowds.

Another partner took his place as I continued to dance away the evening. After too many dances I sat down with Ginny to eat some dinner; I had to restrain wolfing down my chicken I was that hungry. Ginny had spent a lot of time with Neville who sat next to her along with Ronald, who I had danced with as well. Those had been awkward, and painful at times when he stepped on my toes or nearly ripped my dress. He was nice enough but he was just too clumsy for me, he infatuation was merely puppy love, nothing more. After I finished my meal and had many glasses of wine I received a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a man in a gold mask with a red wig holding out a large hand for me. I blushed and took it, letting him guide me to the dance floor, I stumbled a little, my head felt a little fuzzy from the wine. He squeezed my waist and I gasped at his closeness.

For some reason he seemed taller then he was before and his hands felt different; smoother less rough. Was it just me, or did something felt different between us, a want that developed just below my stomach. He gazed at me and lifted my hand, kissing my knuckles one by one. He looked back up and me, beckoning me with a long index finger. I looked around to see everyone engrossed in his or her escorts or too drunk to notice us slip from the room. He took my hand and led me up a flight of stairs and down the hallway to an empty study. I smiled coyly at him and he grinned pulling me so close I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, enjoying the way he tickled my skin. His hand slid down my waist to my hip then to my bottom, where he squeezed it, making me squeal. He chuckled and covered my lips with his; I automatically arched my back into him craving more. His tongue begged entrance and I allowed it letting him explore my mouth, and I his. His other hand found it's way to my hair and released it from my tight bun; I sighed in relief savouring the feeling of his fingers massaging my scalp. A rush of blood from my toes to my head made me even dizzier; his lips left mine and caressed my jaw, my throat, my neck, my collarbone and the top of my breasts. He found his way back to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe; my legs nearly gave way, he held my hip, holding me up. He left my ear and trailed pressed his nose to the hollow of my throat, inhaling and pressing hot kisses to my soft skin. I moaned and he snickered then left my neck to my dismay and embraced my mouth, breathing heavily. I pulled back, panting trying to read his face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I said hoping he's finally giving me what I was looking for. He gave me a smirk and spoke huskily in my ear.

"I think you know what it means, but not what you're hoping for." I froze and ripped off the red mask. I stumbled back, hyperventilating; Malfoy stood there, grinning like he'd just had Christmas early.

"YOU! You... complete and utter moron! How…. H-how could you?" I stuttered, trying to put my hair back up on top of my head. Malfoy just grinned, shaking his head.

"You were so easy to deceive, believing me to be your _precious_ Potter. All it took was a wig and a mask in matching colours; of course it helped to have you wine glass filled constantly. And now, you'll be ruined, going off with a man, loosing your virginity…."

"We did nothing of the sort! Nobody will believe you!"

"Oh really? Who will people believe? The newly arrived innocent Hermione Granger, who nobody knows anything about? Or me? The devilishly handsome Draco Malfoy who's known for de-flowering many society women, leaving them with absolutely nothing? Think hard Granger, do you want to be on my long lists of conquests?" I was speechless, I couldn't believe that I'd been here for less then a month and I was already ruined if this got out. Malfoy seemed to read my mind, sniggering he sauntered closer; I backed up until I hit a tall bookcase.

"I would watch your back from now on Granger, unless want this little incident to be the centre of the court's gossip for a very long time." He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and I flinched away from him, disgusted. "Ah-ah-ah, now mudblood, don't be that way. Keep an eye out for me, I'll be waiting." " He ambled away, not before pinching my butt. Then he was gone; I slid down the wall and sat on the floor unable to think about what just took place, and the consequences that were to follow.

...

For the following few days I stayed in my room, not allowing anyone to see me except for my maids. I told them to tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and not to bother me; Mary and Anne told me they had turned down Ginny, Luna, Neville and several others, including Harry who stopped by every couple hours, begging to see me.

"I'm sorry your grace, but she's still feeling ill, she doesn't want anyone to see her this way." Of course, I was just sitting in my bed reading my philosophy book, but he couldn't see me. "Please your grace! She wouldn't want to pass on her illness to you! Please your grace!" I heard struggling then a commotion of footsteps then a knock on my door.

"Please Hermione, please let me see you. I'm in agony not being able to see your face. It's been too long. Please, I'm begging you. What do I have to do?" His pleading voice tore my heart; I could imagine him in my head, his face torn. I got up and slipped on a velvet red robe over my nightgown, by curly hair was loose around my shoulders. I checked my appearance in the mirror and quickly brushed some powder on my face, running my fingers to loosen the curls. Harry banged on the door again and I could hear Anne trying to get him to leave. I opened the door a crack and I could see Harry was surprised; he pushed the door open farther, taking in my appearance. I wouldn't have said I look bad, but I didn't look good either. I hadn't sleep at all, leaving dark bags under my eyes, my hair was curly but still a little damp from my afternoon bath and I was pale; even more so then usual. Just the thought of Malfoy exposing me and destroying my future stressed me so much I looked like a ghost. Harry stared, either at my gaunt appearance or my casual apparel I wasn't sure. I knew it was inappropriate from him to see me like this, but my front door was closed and my maids were in the room. We stood in silence then he closed the distance between us and enveloped me in a hug; no matter how wrong it was I hugged him back. He felt so warm and safe that I couldn't help but break down, tears started to fall as I pushed my face into his strong chest. He stroked my hair and calmed me down, speaking reassuring words into my ear; he was being so kind to me, I had to assume that Malfoy hadn't said anything yet.

"Is there anything I can do? Bring you any food? How about I get you "The Magdeburg Centuries" from the library? I know you haven't read it yet." He pulled me back and looked me in the face; smiling he pushed a curl out of my eye and tucked it behind my ear. I nodded weakly and he let go of me, kissing my hand. "I'll be back before you know it!" Then he was gone leaving me standing in my bedroom doorway in my rode and my maids looking thoroughly shocked. They bustled around when I glared at them and instructed them to help me into one of my dresses; the entire time I didn't know what to think, or even say. _Even if I told him what happened he wouldn't believe that nothing serious happened. He'd leave me and never speak to me again. And that's the last thing I want. I want to marry him. Silly, yes I know. But it would make everyone happy; mother would approve of his high ranking and wealthy family, the king and queen would most certainly approve since we're both favourites and I love that he accepts me for who I am. All that stands in the way of that is Draco Malfoy. What a little snake. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the door my front door opening; thinking it was Harry I walked out of my room, still in my robe. I was sadly mistaken as Malfoy strolled into the room. I crossed my arms over chest, stopping in front of him.

"You're not welcome here Malfoy. Leave. Now." He just shook his head, grinning maliciously.

"Is that how you treat someone who could potentially ruin your life Granger? Be nicer to me, I deserve better than that. Now try again." I gritted my teeth, restraining myself from slapping him across the face.

"Hello _lord of imbeciles_, would you please get out of my chambers before I call the somebody to remove you?" He rolled his eyes and moved closer, staring opening at my chest; I looked down to see that my nightgown had slipped showing too much skin. I hastily pulled it up and tightened my robe.

"Now, what did I tell you? In order for me to keep quiet, you have to do follow my orders. Tomorrow we will discuss this thoroughly, meet me at the stables just after sunrise, understand me?" He grabbed my arm forcefully and tried to shake his grip; he was holding so tightly I could feel the pain shooting up and down my arm.

"Malfoy let go! You're hurting me!" I kept trying to push him off with no luck, my maids stood in my bedroom doorway unsure of what do to.

"Hermione? What's going on here?" Harry's booming voice flooded me with relief as Malfoy turned in surprise. Harry strode over and grabbed Malfoy's hand off of me and shoved him backwards, standing protectively in front of me.

"Malfoy. I suggest you leave. Immediately. Before I call the castle guards."

"Oh really? And what would say when they asked you what you were doing here with a society lady, _in her nightgown_? Don't you know better then to risk a lady's reputation?" He looked directly at me when he spoke that last comment. Harry hesitated and Malfoy could see he'd won.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry commanded; he sure was scary when he was angry.

"Ah, well, you see Hermione and I have an arrangement, I was just stopping by to make sure she fully understands the extend of how far I'll go if she doesn't hold up her end of the bargain. Now that she does, I'll be leaving you lovebirds to your… socializing." With that he left, leaving the room so silent you could hear a pin drop. Harry turned to me, looking thoroughly confused.

"Would you please tell me what that was about?" I looked at the ground, thinking about what to say; a few seconds later I spoke.

"Draco wishes me to accompany him on a hawking trip tomorrow. That's all." Harry eyed me sceptically.

"And that's why it looked like he was going to rip your arm off? Hermione, tell me the truth." I stared him squarely in the face, keeping my voice convincing.

"Really Harry, it's just a ride for a few hours. We were just having a discussion about the time. You know, if it were one of the Weasley men would you be concerned?" He faltered and I sighed. "My point exactly. Unless you have something else you wish to ask me?" I stated meaningfully; half hoping he'd proposed right then and there. Instead he kissed my cold hands and smiled.

"I don't know if you've heard but he has a bad reputation with women, I don't like seeing you with him. In fact I don't like seeing you with any other man. If he so much as lays a finger on you, I'll make sure he pays for it." He bowed and walked out; Mary quickly bolted the door and stood in front of me.

"Miss, are you alright?" I nodded slowly; I was puzzled.

"Why would I not be alright?" Anne came to my other side and steadied me as I swayed.

"Because you look like you might pass out. Here, let us get you to bed. Anne fetch her some tea." Mary helped me into my comfortable bed and they gave me mint tea that made me go to sleep within minutes. I dreaded the morning, not certain of what will happen with Malfoy.

I strolled towards the large dark mahogany stables, it was already hot out even though it was barely morning. I entered the stable doors to see two grooms; one with Monaco and the other with a black Hanoverian with a white blaze. Monaco butted his head against me and I stroked his face delicately. Without warning Malfoy stepped out of a stall wearing breeches and a green shirt; despite my conscious hate for him, I thought the colour looked amazing on him.

"Hello Granger, before we leave let's have a little chat shall we?" He motioned for me to come forward and I obeyed following him into a deserted stall. He leaned against the wall, piercing me with steel grey eyes. "Let's get some things straightened out. First of all, when we're in public you must pretend that you're enjoying my company. That means calling me Draco not Malfoy, dancing with me when I ask you and not sneering when I talk to you, that also means no arguing. Secondly, you mustn't make a scene like you did last night again." I opened my mouth to interject but he ploughed on, now walking in a circle around me. "Thirdly, follow these rules and don't make me do anything you may regret and finally, you really should stop thinking so much, because I know that deep down you want me, you're just too stubborn to let that part have any fun." He brushed his hand across my neck and I flushed, shivering involuntarily. I glared at him as he smiled.

"Why are you doing this? What benefit am I to you?" I spat at him wishing I could shoot daggers with my eyes.

"Because, hopefully I will improve my name by socializing with you; people will see me courting you and think I've changed, therefore I will get some of my ranks and titles back. As well as it's just fun to see you struggle; oh the dilemma! Potter will be so angry when he finds out he has some _real_ competition, instead of that pauper Weasel." I hissed and that made him beam even more. "Now let's go for a pleasant ride on this wonderful summer morning, remember the rules now Granger or you're life might get more difficult." He flashed a smirk and gestured for me to take his arm. I hesitated wanting nothing more then to give him another good hard smack across his smug face, but I knew it would be pointless to try and fight him. I looped my hand through his elbow and he guided me back to my horse, giving me a leg up onto Monaco. Malfoy mounted his black steed, hawk on arm and gave the signal for the groom to open the south gates. Not waiting for Malfoy, I nudged Monaco into a trot through the gates into the rolling hills.

Our ride lasted all morning; we rode in silence, I would occasionally catch Malfoy staring at me. I ignored him, concentrating on my ride instead. After the ride we walked to the great hall together, when we entered the tall double doors everyone at the surrounding tables turned in their chairs and stared, silence filling the massive room. Malfoy guided me to a free seat with his hand at the small of my back. He sat beside me; I noticed that Ronald was sitting a couple chairs down his mouth gaping open. I saw him nudging Harry who was eating his chicken and point at us. My cheeks burned when his green eyes found mine, he was clearly displeased. Malfoy saw our exchange and pulled my face towards him, pushing a loose strand of hair out of my eye. His fingertips lingered on my cheek and I flushed involuntarily; as I did he stared directly at Harry, challenging him. I glared at him but he continued to brush my arm with one hand and the other held one of my hands. I snatched my hand away and a glint of annoyance flashed in his eyes; he leaned in his mouth centimetres from my ear, his breath warming me.

"What did I tell you Granger? Full co-operation remember?" His hand slipped under the table and traced circles around my knee. I finished my meal, ignoring him as much as possible but he was definitely getting to Harry because every time I looked over he looked as if he was going to rip Malfoy's head off.

For two weeks this continued; I spent my mornings and lunch meals with Malfoy and most afternoons I would spend with the Queen in her court. At balls I would be shared equally between my suitors, but Malfoy would take me away before Harry could find me again. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't go past the appropriate public displays of affection. After a few days, I realized he wasn't going to ruin me as long as I co-operated I relaxed. When we talked we discussed neutral subjects, nothing personal. I was surprised at his depth of knowledge and, like Harry, seemed to enjoy talking about literature and other subjects.

The only issue was he put on quite the show for Harry making him insanely jealous when we were together. I still didn't trust him and occasionally he would push my limits, and then threaten me if I didn't comply. I would give in most of the time, but when it came to my reputation and virtue I put my foot down. That's what still made me angry with him, he had all the power and it killed me to have no control over my life.

One day I excused myself from lunch with Malfoy and I left the hall along to go find Ginny I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed.

"Really Malfoy? Can't I go anywhere without you following me?" I felt a hand on my forearm and turned around. Harry was there, his hand slipped into mine and he pulled me towards him. I looked around to see that the hallway was bare and then I let him pull me towards him. I looked up at him beaming, feeling everything else melt away. "Hey you." I breathed and he returned my smile with one of his heart-stopping grins.

"Were you looking for someone else? Malfoy perhaps?" His voice was tense, his frame was stiff. I rubbed his back leaning my head against his chest, taking in his lovely smell.

"Ummmm…. No of course not. Why would I be?" I was defensive and I didn't really know why. "I'm glad you're here though. I've missed you." He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you too. How about we go for a walk outside?" We linked arms and strolled out towards the Black Lake. We sat under a willow tree and talked about everything, that is, everything except for Malfoy. I knew it would come up eventually. I sat between his legs with my back pressed against his chest.

"So… how's is going with you and Malfoy?" I watched a ladybug with a newfound intensity, trying to stall my answer.

"Things are… fine. How else would it be?" Harry played with some of my loose curls, twisting them around his finger.

"Well do you fancy him?" _Wow, way to be blunt about it_ I thought, trying to think of an answer that would satisfy both Harry and Malfoy.

"He's different." Is all I could say; it was true though.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, like you're a possession. He doesn't seem to treat you with respect."

"Don't be silly, Draco is a perfect gentleman." _If gentleman means being an ass._ Harry stiffened and I turned my head to look at him; he looked agitated.

"So you're on first name basis are you? Are you as friendly with him as you are with me?" I stared at him incredulously.

"What are you implying Harry?" I couldn't understand why he was acting so strange. Then it dawned on me that he's jealous. Even so, I didn't like his implications.

"Well do you act the same way around him as you do with me? Or even more so? He is Malfoy after all; I wouldn't be surprised if he'd added another conquest to his list." Anger boiled up inside of me and I stood up, hands shaking. I rounded on him, my voice cold and hard.

"For your information Draco has been nothing but polite to me, he's done nothing to deserve your hostility! And as your thoughts about me? It's nice to know you think so highly of me! You don't trust me at all do you? Since it's obvious you think I'm worthless I'll be leaving, _your lordship!_" I spun around and marched back to the castle, leaving a very stunned Harry behind. I stormed through the hallway and turned a corner to find my room only to run into Malfoy. He looked particularly good in a sapphire shirt and grey breeches today.

"In a hurry to find me Granger? Look no further you found me!" He smirked and I growled; he raised his eyebrows. "What now? Trouble in paradise?" He looked thrilled at the aspect of something wrong with Harry and I.

"If you have to know, which of course you will, yes." I walked around him heading to my chambers. He followed me, keeping him stride.

"Oh dear, what did you argue about?"

"YOU!" I yelled at him, reaching my door I flung it open and strode into my room, closing the door behind me. I threw off my dress and changed into my nightgown and robe. I pulled out my pins non-too-gently and shook out my hair sighing with relief. I opened the door to see Malfoy still leaning on my bedroom door. "Why are you still here? Can't you see I'm getting ready to sleep?" I was irritated, I just wanted to sleep and forget about the whole fight. He just stood there grinning like an idiot, he moved forward and ran his fingers lightly through my hair.

"Well Potter is a complete ass, can't say I didn't tell you so. He's insanely jealous of our chemistry, every time he sees us together he looks like he wants to slice me in half." He was beaming like this was a good thing.

"Harry is a good person. A much better person then you are! He doesn't have to_ blackmail _me into spending time with him!" My face was inches from his now, my anger escalating beyond the point of return. His expression hardened and colour lit his cheeks.

"Harry Potter? A good person? You don't know the half of him! Maybe you should ask him how many women he's been with then! If he's _such_ a good person." He hit a nerve and I pushed him away sending him off balance.

"Get out of my room. Now." I breathed pointing to the door.

"I think you forget who you're talking to mudblood. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"This is my room and I'm asking you to leave. Please." I lowered my voice but the venom was still there. He scowled at me and turned to leave.

"You're going to regret this, you can count on it." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Oooooooo what will Malfoy do now? Only time will tell! Please please PLEASE review! I would love to know if anyone is enjoying the story :D<p>

~FunkyMonkey


	4. Chapter Four

(November 29th, 2011)

Hello folks! Sorry for the long delay but my internet was down for a while. Anywho here's the next chapter. Thanks to all for reviewing and please don't stop!  
><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>(you know you waaaaant to)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<span>  
><strong>

I couldn't sleep that night. My argument with Malfoy had me tossing and turning until I finally sat up with a huff. Lighting my lantern next to me I slid into my walking slippers and pulled on my robe. Slowly I pulled open my door and checked the hallway before I exited with my lamp. Without even thinking about it I ended up in the stables at Monaco's stall. The gelding whined as he saw me and I stroked his face gently. Sometimes back at home when I couldn't sleep I would go for a ride. Then I looked around to see a saddle and bridle not far from his stall. I took another glance around before I opened his stall and threw on his tack. I knew I would get in so much trouble, but I needed this.

Within two minutes I had mounted and rode out into the open. It was a man's saddle but it didn't hold me back, it made me feel bolder instead. We galloped across the fields past the lake and to the border of the forbidden forest. I pull him up at the fortress of trees, contemplating if I really wanted to do this. Monaco snorted and I laughed. _Why not?_ I spurred him forward and we launched into the wood, dodging the towering firs and jumping the fallen logs.

We kept riding deeper into the forest, letting the wind buffet my skin and clear my head. After a while we broke into a walk and I finally took in my surroundings. It was pitch dark. Only the full moon illuminated the dirt floor and gave us light. I patted the grey's neck and kept him walking. I didn't see why they didn't want people coming here. It was beautiful really with its endless trees and quiet. A peaceful air surrounded the place and I felt all my tension disappear. As we walked on I marvelled in the silence, letting my body meditate in a way. Finally when I recalled myself to my surroundings I realized that there was an opening the trees ahead of us. I moved Monaco towards it and dismounted.

As I stepped though the clearing, I could have sworn that I had walked into a fantasyland. There was a small lake with the moon glistening off the water like little faeries. A small island sat in the middle with a few small trees and ruby red flowers. Huge trees surrounded the edges and the moonlight penetrated though them. Blue flowers covered the ground and the grass was like a green I had never seen before. I just stood there and stared. A few butterflies flew past me and the trees slowly swayed with a light flowerily breeze that tangled through my hair.

After a few minutes I made a decision to move towards it. I looked about me and scanned the trees for any signs of movement. I only saw an owl in one of the trees. I sighed with relief, then took off my cloak and stripped from my nightgown. I told Monaco to stay where he was and he seemed content with the grass. I took one foot and dipped it in. To my surprise it was pleasantly warm, so I slowly waded into the water. It had been so long since I had been swimming that I couldn't help the giggle that emitted from my lips. I was surprised that there was nothing but sand below my feet. The lake was deep and obviously went way over my head. I dove under with a curve towards the bottom and broke the surface of the water. As I wiped the water from my eyes I glimpsed at myself and found that my porcelain skin was shimmering with the droplets. I floated onto my back and gazing up at the endless stars in the clear night thinking about everything that had been going on.

The moon was full and there must have been millions of stars up there. A shooting star shot through the midst of the others and the trail of dust flickered like fireworks. After a few minutes I heard a branch snap from the bushes and my eyes flitted over to the noise. I peered closer and saw movement. I cleared my voice but them remembered I wasn't supposed to be here. I watched cautiously while slowly wading towards my things.

Then I saw eyes. Although I couldn't tell what it was or see its face. Then it stepped out from its hiding place. Slowly as it moved into the moonlight I gasped; a wolf. But this was no ordinary wolf; it was huge. Nearly the size of a horse but as it moved I noticed it was as graceful as if it was floating. I saw Monaco bulge in fright and for a moment I was afraid it was going to attack him. Instead it turned its head and as their eyes meet, the gelding's head dropped in submission before continuing to munch on his grass as if nothing had happened. Then its massive head turned to me and its eyes caught mine. Its big, steel eyes stunned me. Instinctively I knew it was male. Its paws and legs were white and the body was grey with speckles of brown. I had never seen anything so beautiful. I know I should've been scared but instead I felt myself drawn to him. He continued to stare at me and without realizing it I was walking out of the water.

The wolf had stopped moving and stood looking at me square on. I continued to move towards him until I was no less than two feet from him. I could feel his breath on my face, sweet and moist. He just stared at me with those intelligent eyes and somehow I felt like I knew him. I cautiously reached out my hand placing it before his nose. He dipped his nose down and inhaled before giving my hand a lick. I giggled at the odd feeling and all misgivings I had in the back of my mind dissipated. I took that step that separated us and closed it, moving beside his head and reaching up to weave my hand into his fur. It was as silky as I had imagined it to be. Slowly I stroked his head and a purr seemed to emit from him as I dragged my fingers over the bridge of his nose and onto his ears. It wasn't until he rested his forehead against my side that I realized I was stark naked. I let out a cry of surprise and turned around. The wolf let out a bark and I could've sworn he was laughing.

"You know you shouldn't laugh. Its all good for you, you get to see me naked." Another bark. Then his snout nudged my arms out of the way until I dropped them. I sighed. "Guess it doesn't matter now anyways." He nodded his head and dropped it so I could run my hands over his ears again. After a few more minutes I spoke up again. "Why am I not scared of you?" I knew he couldn't answer but it felt good to ask it anyways. He shrugged his shoulders and butted his head against me. "Probably because I'm crazy. Mother always said I had a reckless side." Another barking laugh. I don't know how long we stood there. But it wasn't until I noticed the moonlight start to fade that I figured it was time to leave. "I have to go now." He rubbed his forehead against me and whined softly. "Will I see you again?" He barked, nodding vigorously. He licked my cheek and I laugh wiping the slime from face.

I strolled over to my clothes and pulled them on before grabbing Monaco's reins. I turned around to find the wolf gone and I was alone again. I shook my head and mounted up, steering my horse towards the castle and kicked him forward. I could see the beginning of dawn and I hurried, not wanting to get caught out of the castle at this time of night. It took me a shorter time to get back. I threw everything off Monaco and rushed to my rooms. I pulled the covers open and snuggled into my bed, revealing in my interesting night. Just as I started to fall asleep I wondered if maybe I had just dreamed the entire thing.

...

I awoke with Shanks licking my cheek; I stirred and looked out my window to see the sun high in the sky. I groaned remembering that I was supposed to meet Malfoy for our usual morning ride. I rose and opened my door, motioning sleepily to my maids. They scurried forward taking out a blue dress and Anne pinned my hair-up. I sat in front of my mirror, chin resting on my hand, my eyes drooped and within a few seconds I was asleep again. I was awoken by a rapping on my door, Mary opened it to show an exasperated Ginny; she strode into the room.

"Well good afternoon sleepy head! You know we were suppose to meet for lunch an hour ago." I groaned and hit my forehead with my hand.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Gin I completely forgot! I sort of had a rough night last night and I slept in a bit." She plopped down in a nearby chair scrutinizing me.

"What's wrong now? Something wrong with one of your many suitors?"

"Sort of. It's just that Harry and I got into a fight yesterday. I don't know if we'll make up before he leaves." I sighed and started to powder my face slowly, attempting to cover the signs of my restless night. Ginny was looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't we get something to eat; it'll make you feel better. Then we can talk it over. You really look like you need some energy." I nodded and we strolled down to the great hall where people sat around reading, talking and in the Weasleys' case; playing chess. I sat down next to Fred and George and they immediately started to tell me about their latest adventures. Their stories always amused me and for the duration of lunch they made me laugh and forget about my problems. But my mind kept straying to the wolf and my bizarre adventure last night. I couldn't wait for the sun to go down again so I could slip out again. I had so many questions. Although I knew the wolf couldn't answer them but at least I could always try. He seemed like he was intelligent enough to understand.

"Hermione?" Ginny shook my arm.

"Hmm?"

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure you'll make up." I refocused my eyes and saw that certain blonde was gazing at me. He cocked his head to the side as if trying to put a puzzle together. I grew warm under his eyes so I quickly looked away. I nodded absently to her, taking a piece of bread, I tore off a piece and chewed. From the corner of her eye I saw someone approach and she looked up. Harry approached, his eyes trained on me as he did. I turned to Ginny quickly and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I got to my feet and swept from the room, avoiding Harry as I did.

"Miss Granger—" I ignored him and strode towards the queen's chambers for my duty. I spent the afternoon in her waiting, sewing while she discussed various things with us. Soon the afternoon faded and the queen dismissed us. I didn't even go down to dinner of my exhaustion. Instead I went to my rooms and dismissed my maids for the evening after they undressed me. I huddled in my bed and soon I was asleep. After a few hours of rest I woke with a start. My body was humming with excitement as I slipped on my shoes once again and hurried to the stables. I couldn't find a saddle thing time so we rode bareback. It took us some time to find the lake again but I didn't hesitate this time stripping off my garments and diving into the water. There was something about the water that made me feel refreshed. I swam for some time marvelling in my newfound freedom. It wasn't before long that he appeared again. I laughed from the middle of the lake and started to make my way towards him. I was surprised when he bounded into the water and swam in circles around me. I splashed him with water and started to swim away but he followed me, taking in a mouthful of water and spitting it at me. We played for some time before we lifted ourselves onto the small island both panting, to lay on the soft grass. I leaned my back on his massive belly and twirled his fur through my fingers.

"Why is this so natural?" I asked, clearly not expecting an answer. But it felt nice to talk. "I mean, you should want to eat me and I should be running in the opposite direction." He barked and I grinned. "So what do you eat? Meat?" He nodded. "Humans?" He shook his head. "Well that's good. I'm relieved." We sat in silence before I bombarded him with more questions. When I ran out of questions I started talking about my life, starting with my childhood and home. I told him about my many studies and my love for riding and archery expressing that I wished I brought my bow with me, but it didn't matter because nobody here seemed to take part in it anyways. I even spoke of my father's illness and once I did I felt a weight lift from my chest. I was forbidden to mention it to anyone in case any of my suitors got wind.

Soon I told him about the castle and my life here since I arrived including Harry and Malfoy. I was relieved I could finally talk to somebody about my fight with Harry. "I mean, what does he expect, that I wait for him while he makes up his mind? I can't wait around forever you know. I have to marry somebody soon. Even if it means it can't be somebody I love. Although I highly doubt Malfoy would want to. He doesn't seem the marrying type. He only seems set on bedding me. That and annoying me to my death." The wolf chuckled. "I don't know what I want. All I know is that I have to marry. And soon. I don't know how long I have until—until father passes." I became quiet again; my thoughts consumed me as I thought of my sick father at home. I watched a couple of birds dip into the water to cool off from the summer heat. Then fly off together into a nest nearby. Then a thought struck me.

"Wait, are there more of you?" He shook his head and I was surprised. "Really? It's just you?" He nodded his large head and whined. "I'm sorry that must be hard. I know what it's like to be alone." He cocked his side to the side in question and I sighed. "It's just that there's nobody to talk to. Sure there's Ginny but I can only talk about different bodice cuts for so long." The wolf coughed a laugh, his body shaking. "It's just that I've always felt… different than others. I don't really know why. I didn't really feel it until I came here. I guess being around other people made me realize that I'm not made up the same way the others are. I just wish there was someone I could talk about anything with." I sat up and scratch his ear. "I guess I have you, but it's really a one-sided conversation." He purred his approval and I lay on my belly so my head was near his. "I'm sorry to be dumping all this on you. You must think I'm dreadfully boring." He shook his head and licked my shoulder. I laughed and rubbed his ear between my index finger and thumb; he seemed to enjoy that.

I continued to chatter away talking about the latest book I read or whatnot until I noticed the moon had disappeared behind the trees again. I got up and swan dived into the water. He barked and threw himself after me causing the water to tidal wave. We swam to shore and I got out and pulled my clothes back on. I turned to him and touched my palm to his wet nose. "I will see you tonight." Then I furrowed my eyebrows together. He gave me a questioning look. "I don't have a name for you. Do you have a name?" He nodded. "You can't really give it to me very easily can you though. For now I shall call you…" I thought for a moment. "Kyros. Greek for 'like the sun.' For you are my sun of my night." I knew it was cheesy, but I wanted him to have a special name. "Do you approve?" He gave a toothy grin and barked before bounding away from me and into the bushes once more.

* * *

><p>Ooooo bet you didn't see that coming did ya? What's this mysterious animal want with Hermione? Tell me what you thought in a <strong>REVIEW!<strong>

For the wolf google image: gogreenzine gray wolf.

~FunkyMonkey


	5. Chapter Five

(December 17th, 2011)

Soooo next one. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

A few weeks went by and I still hadn't allowed Harry to talk to me. I avoided Malfoy at all costs and to my relief I found myself in a routine. I was usually exhausted for my nightly adventures that I slept until late morning until I was woken for lunch. I dined with Ginny and her family. I had found that the more I spent with the twins the more entertainment they provided me. Then after my meal I would attend to the queen in her court. After which I would eat dinner quickly before hurrying to bed in an attempt to catch some shuteye before I snuck out. I was surprised that I hadn't been caught yet but I didn't linger on the thought too long so I didn't jinx it. I would gallop as fast as I could to the lake and swim until Kyros showed up. We lay in the grass for hours, sometimes I would talk and sometimes we would just bask in each other's comforting company. I felt this freedom that I had never experienced before along with this rebellious side that knew that if I were ever caught my reputation would be ruined. But it didn't stop me.

I had just finished at the queen's court and she excused us for dinner. I walked down the hall with some of the other girls, chatting away. I felt a pebble in my slipper so I stopped, insisting that I would catch up in a moment. I leaned down and emptied my shoe. When I stood a hand wrapped around my waist and dragged me around the corner. A breath of air escaped me as the stonewall hit my back. I looked up to see Malfoy standing before me with his arms pinning mine.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Language Granger. I wouldn't have expected such a foul mouth on such a pretty face."

"I'm not in the mood for your games. Now let me go." He shook his head.

"Look, I actually just needed to talk to you, so would you just listen for a moment."

"Do you pin everyone you wish to talk to, to the wall?" He laughed and let go of me and stepped back. I rubbed my arms then cross them waiting to speak. "So? Speak." He ran his fingers though his fine hair, exhaling.

"This isn't easy to say so I'm just going to say it. I'm sorry about other night." I blinked at him, unable to comprehend the words that just left his mouth. There was a minute of silence. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you. I just can't believe you said that." He looked chagrined and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you apologizing? You never apologize for anything. To anyone." He gave me a smirk.

"I don't. But this was the exception." He moved towards me again and took my hand gently in his. I felt my skin tingle under his and my breath caught. He swept a few hairs from my face and leaned in. "I was out of line. I understand your position. But you have to understand that sharing you is no easy feat. Especially with someone who clearly doesn't appreciate you." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand causing me to blush. "I want you to know that you can come to me if you need to talk about anything. I'm here for you." He gazed at me intently for a moment before leaning in to inhale at the hollow of my neck. I shivered as his nose grazed my skin then he pulled away. He gave me a smile and kissed my hand before strolling away. I placed a hand on my breast in an attempt to slow my rapid heart rate. I waited a few minutes before I walked to the Great Hall.

I entered the large double doors and scanned the room. On the right hand table sat Harry with Ronald. When he saw me he made to stand up, beckoning me to join I saw Malfoy on the other side with Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. I pretended as if I hadn't seen Harry and walked over to the empty seat next to Malfoy. He stood up as I approached and pulled out my chair for me. I gave him a nod and we both sat helping ourselves to the meal in front of us. Draco leaned over and poured some wine and when he caught my eye he gave me a smile that warmed me to my feet. As we ate I talked with his friends Zabini and Goyle who had spent the day in the training yards.

Throughout dinner Harry would glare at Malfoy every few minutes and attempt to catch my eye. I didn't know why but it made me feel powerful to make him feel jealous. When dinner was over Malfoy offered to escort me to my chambers, which I accepted. I took his extended elbow and let him lead me from the room. We walked down the corridors discussing the odyssey. When we reached my door, he cupped my cheek. I blushed and my eyes fell to the ground.

"Don't." He tilted my face up so my eyes met his. I felt a spark as his grey eyes studied mine and I took a step closer, feeling this urge to touch him.

"Why did you change your mind?" I whispered. He gave me a small smile.

"Because I realized that I might need you just as you might need me." I frowned.

"What makes you think I need you?" He pursed his lips.

"Just a hunch." With that he let go of me and left me at my door.

…..

I

My dark purple velvet cape pulled at my neck as I spurred Monaco faster. I was desperate to see Kyros so I could tell him about my bizarre day with Malfoy. I reached the meadow and he was already lying there. He barked as I approached and he leapt up and bounded over to me. His tongue wet my face and he wagged his tail with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"You're just like a giant version of Shanks aren't you?" He wagged his tail enthusiastically. "Alright are you ready to hear about my interesting day?" He nodded and nudged me over to the base of one of the fir trees where he lay down and curled around me. I took a deep breath and launched into the events of the day starting with Malfoy's apology. I ranted for a full hour about his cryptic words and his constant mood swings. Now I was pacing in front of Kyros, throwing my hands about as I talked. "I mean I don't know what to think! One moment he's threaten me, telling me that if I don't do what he wants he'll ruin me and then the next moment he's being so sweet and kind telling me that he needs me just as much as I need him. What does that even mean? Since when do I need him? I've never needed him! Urgh! This is so frustrating! I don't know what to think. On one hand there's Harry who's nice and handsome and accepts me for who I am. Then on the other hand there's Malfoy who was awful to me then he does a one-eighty and he's great and funny and gorgeous. I just don't know what to do now. I haven't even talked to Harry since our fight." I took a deep breath and stopped in front of him. "What do I do?"

He tilted his head and whined a little. I ran my fingers through my loose curly hair. The exhaustion of the whole situation finally hit me. "I just want to get away and clear my head." I kicked a rock in my frustration and it skittered into the lake. Kyros got up and sauntered over to me. He dropped to his knees so his hind end was still in the air. "Um, what are you doing?" He nudged me with his shoulder, almost making me fall over. "What?" He gave me a hard to looking from me to his shoulders and back again to me. My eyebrows furrowed together, trying to figure out what he wanted. He did the motion again. Then a thought came into my head. That couldn't possibly be it though. "You… you want me to ride you?" He gave a curt nod. I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?" He nodded again. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed myself up so I sat just below his shoulder blades. "Okay, this feels weird." He barked a laugh and I felt him shake his butt before he launched through the woods at top speed. I squealed in surprise and buried my hands in his fur, holding on for dear life.

I had never moved so fast in my life. He was faster than any horse I had ever ridden. The woods flew by in a blur of colour and before I knew it we were beside the black lake. His paws sunk into the sand and I could feel every muscle tense and relax with each movement. I believe that this is what flying felt like. Or at least the closest I would ever get to it. The wind whipped through my hair and blew through my velvet cape. I couldn't help but laugh as he bounded towards a wide river. I knew what he was thinking and as he launched himself over the water I let my hands out to my sides so when we were airborne I felt no attachment to anything, just the warm summer air caressing my body. We landed with ease and he slowed down, although he only seemed to be panting slightly.

"That… was… amazing…" I managed to breathe out and he looked rather smug with himself. We stayed like that for a few minutes as I caught my breath. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and he took off again aiming back towards the forest. We stayed on the banks of the lake at a slower pace than before enjoying the moonlight bounce off the water. Kyros stopped for a moment to take a sip from the lake when I noticed movement from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a night patrol not far in front of us. The torches were bright in comparison to the darkness and there was a cry as one of the soldiers pointed to us.

"Look over there!" Kyros growled and took off. There was whistling and the sound of horses being spurred forward. Suddenly my heart was racing and fear flooded my veins.

"Kyros, we need to get back to the meadow quickly." He growled in acknowledgment and pushed faster. I crouched low over his body as he ran. Within a few minutes we were back. I scanned around and realized we had lost them. I let out a sigh of relief and dismounted when he bowed down. I gave him a tight hug around the neck. "We have to be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He gave a solemn nod. "I'll see you tonight." With that he trotted off as I mounted Monaco and pushed home.

I was up early the next morning. I knew if the soldiers on patrol last night talked about last night I needed to know what their course of action would be. I had Anne dress me into my yellow silk dress with citrine quartz along the square neckline. It was already sweltering hot and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. Sweat already formed on my brow as my corset made it harder to breathe. Shanks tottered at my feet as we strolled through the hallways lingering at doors for any sign of discussion. After I have scoured all the doorways in the castle I gave up and headed to the Great Hall. I was walking down the stairs when I heard voices.

"I'm telling you, we all saw her—"

"She was a goddess—"

"She had the beauty of a thousand women and she rode atop of him like a steed—"

"He was massive—"

"Bigger than any horse I've ever seen—"

"What does this mean?"

The men were talking in a frenzy asking questions or talking about the mysterious woman. I sat on the stairs and listened to them chatter, blushing with each compliment. Then I heard Harry's voice.

"Come on men, I told you that drinking was strictly forbidden when on duty—" He was interrupted by one of the footmen.

"Your grace, nobody was drinking. We all saw it. All six of us. We would never lie about something like that." Silence then came a voice that I didn't expect to hear. Malfoy.

"It perfectly possible. Such things have been heard of before. In Ireland they claimed they've seen dragons. And in Scotland there have been sightings of animals that have the front end of an eagle and the back end of a horse. I wouldn't be so fast to dismiss this." Harry scoffed.

"All of those things are fables. Myths. It was probably just a trick of the light. You really think there are such things as a goddess who goes around riding a giant wolf?" The men voiced their protests, insisting they did. Malfoy spoke again.

"Are you really so naïve to believe that this is it? That we're the only higher beings around?" Silence. If Malfoy hadn't been of equal rank this conversation wouldn't be happening.

"I'm not naïve _Malfoy_, I'm just realistic."

"Or just an idiot." Murmured Malfoy and the other men coughed to hide their discomfort. Then he spoke up. "Look Potter say what you will, but I doubt that half a dozen men would fabricate such story. So clearly this conversation isn't going anywhere with you so let's go to the hall for some food." The men murmured their agreements and I heard them walk off. I got up and walked down the stairs only to bump into Malfoy.

"Hi gorgeous." I felt my cheeks flush as his hands held my arms to steady me. "How about a walk on this fine day?" She didn't hesitate to take his arm this time. They reached the front doors and the hot sun spent no time heating me up. I took out my white fan and started to fan myself in an attempt to cool down. Finally I spoke wanting to be honest.

"So I didn't mean to eavesdrop before but I couldn't help overhear your conversation earlier…" He laughed.

"And do you think it's all just a hoax too?" I shook my head.

"No I definitely don't think so. I believe anything is possible." He stopped and he looked down at me with the most peculiar look on his face. After a moment I shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Nothing… I'm just… surprised that's all." He continued to walk. After a minute or two he cleared his throat. "Anyhow, I was wondering if you'd be interested in accompanying me the ball in a fortnight." I gave him a smile.

"I would love to Draco." He gave me a smile and laughed. "What is it?"

"I think that's the first time you've called me by my first name since you met me."

"Things change." I stated simply and he chuckled again.

"Yes, they sure do."

….

That night before I snuck out of my rooms I slipped a small dagger into my inside pocket cape. Last night had made me aware of the fact that I would be helpless if I was caught. I ran down the stairs and out the side door, the summer night air was sticky and I felt the moisture on my skin. I almost made it to the doors when there was a growl from the bushes and I jumped, whipping around to the noise brandishing my knife. I saw two stormy grey eyes appear and I sighed, pocketing my knife again.

"Gods you scared me!" I ambled over to Kyros and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. He purred and closed his eyes under my touch. "You know, when I told you to be more careful this isn't what I had in mind." He chuckled and bowed to his knees. I didn't hesitate getting on this time. We walked down the path from the stables up to the mountain pass, I told him of my day and what I had heard in the stairway. "They think I'm some goddess." I giggled. "Although Harry doesn't believe any of it. Maybe I should ride naked. That would certainly get his attention." Kyros growled angrily. I rolled my eyes. "I was just kidding. I wouldn't let any man see me that way before marriage." He barked a laugh. "I said man. You don't fall into that category last time I checked."

We made it to a ridge halfway up the mountain and stopped by a cool stream. I stripped down and lowered myself into the water, marvelling in its cool relief. Kyros joined laying in the shallow part and lapping the fresh water. We sat in comfortable silence for a while before I knew it was time to return. He ran down the mountain at a frightfully fast pace. Before I knew it he had dropped me at the side door. "I don't know what their plan is, but we really do have to be careful. I would say you shouldn't meet me here but I know you won't listen. Just be careful okay?" He nudged his forehead against my shoulder then he turned and ran off.

* * *

><p>Whatcha think? Leave a <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	6. Chapter Six

(January 14th, 2012)

Well helloo my lovely readers! Here is my next installment of this story! I'm so sorry for the delay but I had serious writer's block. Anywho, please **Read, REVIEW and enjoy! **As always please leave a **R****eview! **

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six<span>**

The next two weeks went by faster than I thought. I spent more time with Draco finding that when he wasn't being an ass he really was great. We spent each breakfast together in a secluded corner. I barely saw Ginny or any of my other friends save for the queen's court. In the evenings I snuck out and Kyros would meet me and we would run for hours exploring the countryside. Soon it was the day before the ball. The queen had insisted that I get a new dress made so now I was standing getting the last final touches finished. I was pleased with the outcome. Since this was the Midsummer ball, all single women were to wear white and all eligible men were to wear black with gold. It was a soft white with the most intricate silver designs below the bust line. Pearls were woven in the design. The sweetheart neckline showed just enough cleavage not to be scandalous but to emphasize my hourglass figure. My hair would be adorned with diamond stars in half up-do with curls. I was so excited I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

I nearly ran into a guard on nightly patrol when I left to meet Kyros. He ran at breakneck speed once I had mounted him to our lake in the forbidden forest. Even when I was motionless I was sweating like a pig. So when the secluded lake came into view I was dying to cool off. I stripped down and dove into the water, marvelling at its crisp feeling. Kyros followed and we swam some laps before I lay facing the stars, something I hadn't done since the first time I had been here. Kyros lay on the bank watching me as I admired the different constellations. There was a crack of a twig snapping and I stood up, swivelling to the direction of the sound.

I had not expected to see a man in the king's guard uniform standing frozen to the spot staring at me with his mouth agape. I cried out in surprise and Kyros leapt up growling. The man drew his sword as Kyros charged at him. I watched the guard slice open his left shoulder and Kyros yelped in pain. I ran to my things and started yanking on my clothing. They were moving so fast I couldn't see who was who, until Kyros had him pinned to the ground, snapping viciously at his neck.

"No Kyros! Don't!" I yelled and he stopped and turned his head towards me. "Let him go. I said more quietly and he stepped off of the man. The guard didn't need any advice; he was gone before I could blink. I walked over to the wolf and gasped as I saw blood trickling down his side. "Oh no!" He lay down as I took my cape and ripped it up, pressing it into the gashes.

There were several minor injuries, but there were two that had me worried; the one on his shoulder and one along his stomach. After a few minutes the bleeding slowed but I was still concerned. "You stay here, I'm going to go get some supplies." I got up and started to walk in the direction of the castle. Suddenly Kyros was in front of me growling fiercely. I looked at him sternly. "I'll be fine, I know my way back. You need to stay stationary." I went to move around him but he wouldn't let me by. "Kyros, I'll be fine." He didn't move. Instead he bowed, indicating for me to get on. I shook my head. "That'll make you're injuries worse." He snapped at me and I sighed. "Fine but let me wrap them at least first." I took the remainder of my cape and tied it around his midsection. Then I mounted carefully and he took off.

We were at the castle in no time at all. I told him to stay put near the stables as I ran to get my sewing kit. I hurried back and took him to a secluded part of the stables so he could lie down. After cleaning the wounds I took my stronger thread and stiches up both wounds. Kyros twitched and growled as the needle punctured his skin, snapping his jaws if something was particularly sore. Before I knew it the sun was about to wake and we had to vacate before the stable hands started their morning. I tied off the end of both stitches with a sturdy knot my mother had once shown me.

"You need to go." I whispered when I finished. He climbed to his feet and I scanned the courtyard before opening the door. "I'll see if I can see you tonight, but this event may go later than usual." He nodded and butted his head to my shoulder before launching across the yard and out of sight. I staggered to my bed and collapsed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

"M'lady! M'lady!" Someone was shaking me awake.

"Let me be." I grumbled pulling my closer to me.

"Please m'lady, you need to get up! It's time to get ready for the ball!" I groaned.

"Leave me be until the afternoon, I need to sleep."

"We have m'lady. We only have two hours to have you bathed and ready for it starts!" I jolted up in bed, throwing the covers off of me. Anne and Mary already had a bath ready and I washed in record time, scrubbing some of the blood off my hands from last night. I barely made it in the two hours but thankfully I looked just as I hoped to. When there was a knock on my door I was ready to go. Mary opened the door to Draco looking stunning in black hose and gold doublet with black threading. His face glowed when he saw me. After a moment he bowed low from the waist.

"Lady Granger. May I say that you are more beautiful than any woman I have ever laid eyes on?" I could hear Anne and Mary sigh behind me. He extended his hand and I took it. Together we walked down the corridor to the great hall where the ball would be held. I could feel his eyes on me, gazing at from my face to the top of my breasts. He wasn't the only one. When we walked through the doors I could feel the men's eyes follow me as we walked through the room. When I scanned the room I noticed that one of the sets belonged to Harry, who was standing with Ronald across the room. In my attempt to ignore him I had forgotten how handsome he really was. He gave me a look that made me blush and look away.

The dancing had already started. But as customary curtsey we greeted their majesties first. When I looked outside in the sky had already gone dark. Purple clouds loomed in the sky hovering threateningly. You can see that the fact that Malfoy and I came together was causing quite a stir. Draco indicated that he would go and get us some drinks. As soon as he left Ginny bounded up to me looking upset.

"I can't believe you came with him. Do you know this is going to do for your reputation?" I shrugged. This wasn't the first time she had expressed her concern.

"We've talked about this before, he's not as bad as everyone thinks." She hissed at my nonchalance response.

"You forget what he has done in the past. All those girls he—" I cut her off sharply.

"He hasn't been courting any other women for months now."

"What makes you say that."

"He told me."

"And you believe him?" She asked incredulously. I nodded, not letting my emotions get the better of me.

"Yes, I do. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find him." I nodded and she bobbed a curtsey. I weaved my way through the crowd of black and gold clad men and white dressed women. I saw Draco across the room and started to move towards him when Harry was suddenly before me. He bowed and gave me a smile.

"Lady Granger."

"My lord." I curtsied and gave him a emotionless look.

"May I have this dance?" He extended his hand. I could tell by the way he asked it wasn't really a question. I nodded reluctantly and he took my hand, leading me to join the bother dancers. We twirled, moving back and forth, our eyes meeting and our hands almost touching. When the music ended we bowed and I turned to leave but his hand grabbed me. "Hermione." I started at his informal use of my name and he backtracked. "I'm sorry, I mean Lady Granger." He let go of his hold on me. "You haven't talked to me in weeks. Why?"

"If you don't know why, after the way you treated me, then I have no business talking to you." With that I turned around walked away. I looked about for Malfoy and noticed that the purple clouds that hovered outside had begun to rain. _I guess it was about time for the heat wave to break._ A finger tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see the handsome blonde holding a goblet of wine for me. I took it gratefully and took a long sip. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did you have a nice conversation with Potter?" I rolled my eyes over my drink taking another gulp.

"It wasn't a conversation. He asked me a question I wouldn't answer." He gave me a questioning look, which I ignored. We stood there in silence for a few minutes just watching the dancers. I saw that many men eyed me, but the presence of Draco by my side stopped them from approaching. I stared out the open doors watching the water pour onto the balcony like a waterfall. Finally he brought me to by giving me a devilish smile and took my now empty goblet from me, placing it on a nearby table.

"I think it's high time I ask you for a dance." He gently took my hand. As we danced it felt different that it had with Harry. When are hands were just centimetres apart I could feel this heat between us. My skin prickled as his grey eyes met my mine. Each time our dance brought us closer, but not yet touching. Just when I thought the torture was over the dance ended. I took out my fan and waved my heated face, attempting to hide the blush that had arisen. He gazed at me and he opened his mouth to say something. The words died in his mouth as he was bumped. He hit the table and winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he clutched his side. He nodded and looked down to his stomach. I saw his hand that had held his side and gasped as crimson blood covered it. "You're bleeding!" I exclaimed. He waved his hand.

"It's fine. You stay here I'll be back in a moment." He swaggered slightly and I saw him disappear before I could say another word. I stood there for a second trying to figure out what happened. Then I made for the doors. I turned down the hall and looked into each doorway as I progressed. Finally twenty doors down I heard a sharp intake of air. I ventured in quietly and saw Draco bent over by the fireplace.

"Draco?" I wandered closer over to him to see that he had pulled off his shirt and now held a cloth to his wound. His head whipped up and he hissed.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not proper. If someone were to see you—"

"I don't care what people think. You're injured." I walked over and inwardly I groaned when I saw his shirtless torso. I had only ever seen a half naked man from a far before and none had been so impressive as Draco. He was as sculpted as a Greek god but instead of stone his skin looked smooth and soft. I had a burning itch to touch him. Instead I looked at the bloody towel. It appeared that he had a wound on the left side of his abdomen. "Here let me see." His hand tightened on the towel.

"No it's fine Hermione—" I sighed in exasperation.

"Draco just let me see it. I can help." I gave the cloth a tug and it fell from his hand. I peered at his wound. It appeared to already have stitching in it although some of them had ripped. I frowned as I saw that it had a bronze tinge to it and when I took a look at the end I saw the tie. It looked familiar, like something—

"What the…" Draco quickly covered it with a new cloth. The realization hit me like brick wall. "Oh my god…" I straightened up and my head felt light. He reached his hand out to steady me as I stumbled back and hit a chair behind me.

"Hermione—" I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I snapped at him and fled the room without a second thought. I ran down the hallway as panic hit me. I heard him curse and follow me. I didn't think about it, I just ran to the open door that led outside to the pouring rain. His footfalls were getting closer. I heard him call after me as I ran outdoors. The water hit me as I sprinted and suddenly I was yanked to a stop. Although the rain indicated a break in the weather, it was still humid. I struggled as he gripped my wrists. "Let me go!" He didn't loosen his hold.

"Hermione just listen to me!" He cried and I looked up to his face. Through the rain I saw those eyes I had seen every night for the past three months. I should've seen it before.

"How could you?" I pulled against him with no avail. "You let me tell you everything! Every personal detail and thought that ever entered my mind! And you said nothing!" The rain was making my dress cling to my body. But I was so angry I didn't even notice.

"I couldn't tell you. It doesn't work that way!" He replied and let go of my wrists. I didn't flee this time. Instead I used my fists to beat his chest, which was clothed again. Another thought entered my mind as I took in his clothed chest.

"You saw me naked! You let me walk around stark naked for hours on end!" I hit harder. "What sort of gentleman takes advantage of that?" I slapped his face with my open palm and the crack was defining amongst the raindrops. He didn't protest as I hit him and when I realized I wasn't getting a response out of him I stopped. "I trusted you. In every manner I trusted you and you lied to me." I glared venomously at him. He tried again.

"Would you calm down—" He exclaimed but I ignored him.

"I should've listened to everyone that warned me about you. Instead I stood up for you, believing that they were wrong." I gave him the worst look I could. "You disgust me. I loathe you. I don't want you to ever—" I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine and for a moment I was stunned. My mind didn't response as fast as my body did; my arms flying about his neck and drawing myself closer. Unlike our kiss before this was slow and passionate. Although there was an edge that was desperate and hungry that made my body feel like it was on fire. His arms closed around my back and hugged every inch of my body to his. The water drenched us and ran down our skin. His tongue begged entrance and I gave it, craving more contact. Even though our clothing clung to us I felt this need for more skin. I needed his touch. As if he knew what I was thinking one of his hands snaked up my stomach and cupped my breast wantonly. I gasped at the sensation and arched myself to him further. He kissed me with a new fervour and I responded with just as much enthusiasm. I heard a burst of laughter from inside the castle and suddenly I was aware where and what we were doing.

"Wait…" I pulled back, panting and he kissed down my neck. "No… Draco." I gave him a push and we stood a foot apart from each other. We stared at each other, catching our breath as the rain beat down hard on us. He lifted his hand and caressed my face. I closed my eyes, revealing in his touch.

"Yes?" His voice was still thick with lust.

"I can't. I won't be compromised." He cupped my chin, tilting it up so I couldn't look away. "Besides, you haven't explained anything yet. I'm still upset with you." He chuckled.

"Yes, you seemed very angry just now." I scowled.

"Malfoy." I growled and he sighed.

"I promise I will explain everything in the morning." His hand held the back of my neck and he rubbed my cheek gently. "And for the record, I would never compromise you." I laughed out loud.

"Right. Just like you never compromised all those girls that had to leave court." His face hardened and suddenly he looked very serious.

"You're not like those other women Hermione. You should know that by now after everything that has transpired between us. Even when you didn't know it was me." The rain had now completely soaked my hair and I was aware that my dress was practically transparent.

"I have to go." I said quietly and I went to move around him towards the castle. He grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me to him so I was crushed to his chest. His lips found mine and moved softly against mine until I gave in. He embraced me as I placed a hand on the back of his head and held him close as we kissed. A minute later I broke away. He stroked my wet hair and whispered huskily.

"Meet me at the stables tomorrow morning and I promise I'll tell you everything." I nodded and walked to the castle. I looked back and he was gone. I sighed and quickly made my way as fast as I could up to my room before someone saw me in this state. I rang for my maids and they came at once, helping me pull the soaking dress off of me. They didn't dare question me about why my attire was ruined. I was grateful when I was in dry clothes. I snuggled up in my bed and waited for sleep to find me.

* * *

><p>Ooooooo what's going to happen now? Did you like it? Let me know in a <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	7. Chapter Seven

(March 9th, 2012)

Hello everyone! So sorry for the long delay but I had some serious uni projects and crap that needed to be done. But thank you to all who reviewed and didn't give up on me! So here you are! The next chapter just for you! Please **Read, REVIEW and Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

I couldn't sleep. After so many weeks of getting up to sneak out, my body was use to waking on its own. It seemed like days before the crack of dawn arrived. I was up like a shot, pulling on a simple forget-me-not blue dress in record time. I didn't wake my maids as I slipped from the room and hurried down the hall. I was at the stables in a few minutes. Malfoy was holding the reins to Monaco when I rounded the corner. He smiled and my heart jumped.

"Good morning." He said quietly as his eyes raked my body. I felt myself shiver.

"Good morning my lord." I bowed slightly and he grinned.

"Shall we?" I took his hand and swung into the saddle, only to realize it wasn't a sidesaddle. Then noticed that his dark stallion was nowhere to be found.

"Where's your horse?" He chuckled.

"It's just us and your pretty grey today." He hopped up and landed in the saddle behind me. Wrapping his arms around me he held the reins tightly. He threw a bag of coins to the groom before spurring Monaco forward. I squealed as we bolted from the stable yard in full speed. My heart was hammering in my chest, but somehow I guessed it wasn't from the ride. Malfoy's body was pressed firmly to mine. I could feel his breath on my ear as we surged into the forbidden forest. Immediately I knew where we were going. It wasn't long before we arrived.

He slowed my horse to a walk and when the lake was in view he halted and dismounted. He caught me as I jumped and I landed in his arms. His fingers lingered on my arms, before finding their way to my face. He leaned down ever so slightly and brushed his lips with mine. I gasped at the contact and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. My fingers wove into his soft hair and gripped him, pulling him closer to me. One of his hands made it's way to my rear and massaged it gently causing me to moan. It sounded very loud in the quiet forest and suddenly I was brought back to my senses. I stepped back, breaking our connection; both of us were out of breath.

"You promised me answers." I murmured, but I knew he could hear me. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"I did." I walked over to the waters edge and sat on the bank. He waited a moment before joining me. "What do you want to know?" I opened my mouth and the questions poured out.

"What are you? Where did you come from? I mean, is it just a wolf or—" He held up a hand for her to stop.

"I'm what you call an Animagus. Someone who can change into a specific animal at will. Like you already know, I haven't met anyone else like me. But that's not saying much since there are others that can probably change into different animals. I can only change into a wolf." He looked at me as he talked. "I don't know where I come from, I think it's something pasted through generations. I ran into a gypsy witch and she was the one that told me who I was when she read my fortune." I bit my lip, taking in this new information. Then another questions formed in my head.

"When you talked about dragons in Ireland and those other mythical creatures, were you serious?" He nodded. "Wow. That's incredible. There could be this whole other world we never even knew about." I looked up to the sun filled sky; it was weird to be here in the daytime. "Tell me more."

"About me or the other creatures?"

"Why me? You said all those other girls…"

"I'm not entirely sure. I have a theory though." I waited, just staring at his face. "There's a downside to having this… curse. Even though I said I can turn at will, it's more complicated than that. If I don't turn for an amount of time, it starts to physically hurt. I've found that if I turn once a day, I can control myself better. If I don't turn for several days, or even weeks, my self control starts to deteriorate." Draco glanced at me quickly. "Not in the way you think; I just start to fatigue more easily, I find it hard to concentrate and sometimes I become ill. It's my body telling me I have to turn." He stared out over the lake. "And when I turn, it's like everything is heightened. Everything is perfect. But there's always this… empty hole inside of me, like something's missing.

It started getting worse when I turned fifteen. Not just when I turned but when I was human as well. Suddenly I was drawn to find the piece that filled that hole. The gypsy told me that I would be hole again when I had found my equal. So I started searching. In doing so I seduced a lot of women, desperate to find the one that would put me out of my agony." Draco picked up a pebble and threw it into the lake. "I started with just courting them, but when I didn't feel a difference I thought that I needed to make a… ahem… physical connection to trigger the change. It wasn't difficult, having his curse gives me a gravitational pull that human males don't have. I soon got a reputation, but I didn't care, I thought it would make my quest easier. I have been searching for years for the one that would change me. And then I found you." His eyes twinkled and he took my hand.

"I had heard about you before you even set foot at court. You caused quite a stir when you arrived. I had heard stories of your beauty and intelligence, but I only cared about one thing, which was your heritage. My late father had raved on about how your father had risen without any means. I was told on principle to loathe you and your family on sight. So when you arrived I was going to make your life miserable. Then I saw you for the first time and I felt this draw towards you. I simply ignored it, telling myself it my hatred for your family. Then after I cornered you, intending on ruining your pure reputation, but you didn't warm to me like the others had. In fact, it seemed the opposite. I grew frustrated and I threatened you in order to spend more time with you. To find out why you were so different than the others." He gave me a weak smile, and stoked my hair gently, his voice low.

"It wasn't until I kissed you at the masquerade ball that I realized it was you. And unfortunately I had already driven you to hate me. But I knew that I had made the connection and even if I had to continue with my façade, I would do it just to be close with you. Then by some fluke you went out riding that one night and found me in my wolf form. Only two people had ever seen me like that before, and my instinct was to kill them on sight. But not you. I was drawn in, determined to show you who I really was. So I was everything you needed me to be. Granted, I got some benefits as well." He eyed my body and I knew he was thinking of my naked body. I roughly jerked my hand from his and stood up.

"That's not funny Draco." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He whispered into my ear.

"I know, I'm sorry. I never meant to taint your reputation." He hugged me a moment longer before continuing his story. "Before I couldn't tell anyone what I was, but since you saw me, I knew I wouldn't have to lie to you. Although I'm sure if I could've told you anyways, if we got to that point." He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes. "You're my missing piece Hermione. You make me whole." He murmured into my skin. "You have no idea the tremendous rush of feelings and emotions I get when I'm around you." His hands splayed on my stomach and pushed me into him. "Every touch, every smile, every sound from your voice is like a rush of ecstasy. It makes it hard not to touch you, to keep that connection going." His mouth was on my ear now, nibbling it gently. He turned me to face him and his lips dropped to my neck and sucked the hollow before licking from my collarbone and moving downwards. He dipped his tongue into my cleavage as he massaged my clothed breast and I moaned. I could feel his reaction to my sounds further south as he pressed into my stomach.

Without realizing it I arched my back and he pressed himself into me. While one hand took turns massaging my breasts the other roamed downwards and lifted up my skirt. His hand trailed along my bare leg leaving goose bumps in its wake. He lowered me to the ground and he hovered over top of me. I could feel my body winding itself up as his fingers grazed up my thigh and finally looped into my elastic. He pulled them aside and let his fingers rub my slit. I gripped his shoulders. I knew this was so wrong but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. Instead I found myself begging for it.

"Draco…" I moaned as he dipped a slender finger in and then withdrew. He took two fingers and plunged in further. I cried out in the feeling. He thrust them in faster as my hips bucked. I felt him hit something and a shock rippled through me. "Again…" I panted and he obliged. My body was skyrocketing, about to explode. He took one of my hands and placed it to his groin. I felt an iron rod beneath his leggings. He leaned in and whispered huskily in my ear.

"This is what you do to me. This is what I've felt every night since I saw you at that lake." I rubbed it and he groaned. He thrust his fingers in a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Please…" He didn't speed up. I grabbed his cock and massaged it. His sounds in response had me melting.

"I saw your perfect breasts and I wanted to suckle them…" He ground his hips against my hand and pressed even harder into my body. I thought I was going to pass out if he didn't speed up. "And that round arse that I wanted to grab…" He bit my ear and I mewed as I shivered. "And that beautiful cunt… I knew I wanted to be the first to feel it." I knew it was a bad word but I felt even more turned on by it.

"Oh Draco… please…" I begged him. I could tell he was having trouble holding on to his train of thought, I dove my hand into his leggings so I could feel him without his clothes. His member was hard but covered with soft skin. I ground my hips up into his as I squeezed him, pumping him hard. He added another finger into my centre and I thought I would pass out from the pleasure. My walls started to contract as he hit that little bundle of nerves over and over again. I called out his name as I came, and him shortly after. He lay on top of me and we both panted as we recovered. Draco placed breezy kisses from my breast to my neck until he reached my lips. He rolled over, pulling me top on of him and pressing my body into his. I blushed when I realized what had just happened and tried to get up, only he wouldn't let me.

"Draco…" One hand was firmly on my waist while the other one was on my head, not allowing my lips to deviate from his. I snaked up my hand to his face and placed it over his mouth. He gave me a doe-eyed look but I ignored him. It was my turn to talk now. "I have to go."

"Why do you have to go?" He sat up with me still on his lap.

"This… I… That was a lot of information to take in."

"Are you saying you don't feel the same way?" He asked seriously, and his eyes were guarded, ready for my rejection. I sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. He covered it with one of his and waited.

"That's not it, it's just—"

"It's just what? Is it because of Potter?" He snarled Harry's name with clear disgust.

"No it's just that I can't be out with you too long without raising questions. And given what we just did, if anyone were to find out about it then I'd be ruined." He stared at me for a minute and I couldn't guess what he was thinking until the words came out of his mouth.

"Then marry me." My mouth dropped open and I struggled to find the words to answer.

"What?" That was the only word that I could find.

"Marry me." This time his voice was more confident. "If you were my wife, there would be no questions or reputation to ruin because you would be with me." He scooted forward onto his knees and took my hands in his. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do the honour of being my wife?"

* * *

><p>Ahhhh cliffhanger! I'm so evil mwahahaha. So what do you think? Will she say yes or no? If she says yes, how will everyone react? Only time (and reviews!) will tell!<p>**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I'll love you forever.)** ~FunkyMonkey 


	8. Chapter Eight

(November 23,2012)**  
><strong>

Hey so it's been FOREVER. But I'm trying to get back into my stories again so here we are! So I've redone chapter eight, adding more as well, so if the first bit seems similar that's because it is haha. Hopefully there are still enough of you reading this to enjoy.

**Please REVIEW**. Honestly without you guys reviewing and keeping me informed that my writing doesn't suck and people are still reading it, I wouldn't have continued. So please read, review & enjoy!

_Disclaimer: see Chapter One_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight<span>**

I sat there just staring at him; his words hadn't really sunk in yet. He held my hand gentle but still firm. His steel grey eyes bore into mine, a smile played along his mouth. Did he really just asked me to marry him? _What about his reputation? What about father?_ One side of me thought, but that side was shut out by the other. _What does it matter? You love him. Nothing else matters._ In that split moment I knew my answer. A smile broke from my composed face.

"Yes. My answer is yes!" He gave a whoop of excitement before pulling me up and swinging me around. Laughter echoed across the lake and through the quiet trees. He stopped spinning in circles to kiss me squarely on the mouth. I returned the kiss with enthusiasm before he pulled back to beam.

"Oh, the ring! I need to give you the ring!" He looked like he was caught off-guard. His hands started jumping over his tunic and pockets. I stopped his frantic searching and pulled a loose silver thread from my hem of my dress and tied it to my ring finger on my left hand.

"Until then this will be my ring." If it was possible he looked even happier. He kissed me long and hard, before grabbing my hand and towing me towards my horse.

"I have a ring for you back in my chambers, not to worry, you won't be disappointed." He helped me up onto Monaco and swung on behind me. We rode fast towards the stable; his mouth was by my ear the entire time, whispering nonsense to me. When we arrived we walked to the castle hand-in-hand to the Great Hall to share our news. We couldn't keep the smiles off our faces as we passed people in the corridors. When we arrived the entire hall, I walked over to Ginny, unable to contain myself anymore.

"Ginny!" She looked up from her meal to me; her eyes flickered from our entwined fingers to our smiling faces. "We're engaged!" Her mouth dropped open. Suddenly the room went very quiet, everyone straining to hear our words.

"What?"

"He proposed this morning." I looked back up at him and beamed. Ginny appeared to be at a loss for words. Finally a commanding voice from behind us spoke.

"He did what?" None other than the King himself was standing behind him with his wife and his guard. I curtsied and Draco bowed low. He glared from one to the other. "My chambers. Now!" He growled and swept from the room. The guards came behind us and escorted us down the hall until he ready the King's study. King Albus was pacing in front of his throne while Queen Minerva sat on hers looking anxiously at her husband. The guards closed the doors behind us, leaving us the stand there. Finally he looked up. He was the angriest I had ever seen him. "Tell me that this is poppycock. Tell me this isn't true!" He glared at me and I stammered for my words. Draco started to talk.

"Your majesty—"

"You will speak when you are spoken to boy!" The king hollered and I felt his hand shake in mine.

"Your majesty, his Grace proposed to me this morning. And I have accepted." My voice came out much steadier than I felt.

"This was not cleared with me. You know that all marriage arrangements are to be approved by me before. This was not the marriage I had arranged for you Lady Granger! Not a week ago someone who I thought was your suitor, Lord Potter the Archduke of Whinging for your hand in marriage approached me. _That_ is the marriage arrangement I agreed to. Not… not this!" His voice was trembling with anger. He shot daggers at Draco. "You are not a suitable match for her Lord Malfoy, what with your reputation and family history. You will relinquish your marriage proposal at once."

"I will do no such thing!" Draco drew up to his full height, looking the king face on. "I love her and she loves me! Nothing will change that." He hissed and the king strode up to him so they were only a foot apart.

"You will step down Malfoy, or receive punishment for your actions."

"I will not." I was surprised that Draco hadn't flinched under the king's death glare. A moment after staring at each other the King barked out.

"Guards! Separate them at once!" There was a clamour of footsteps and hands closed around my arms, pulling me away from Draco.

"No! Draco!" I pulled towards him my hand searching for his.

"Hermione!" He struggled against his captors, his eyes filled with panic when they found mine.

"Don't do this! Please!" I looked to the king for help, but he was watching them drag Draco from the room. My eyes found the Queen. I begged her with my eyes. "Please, your majesty!" I pleaded at her. Her face was torn as she looked from me to Draco and then to her husband who was instructing the guards.

"You are to keep them in their chambers until I decide their punishment. Guards are to be stationed at all times. Do not let them leave under any circumstances." There were murmurs of acknowledgement and then he was gone from my sight. I could hear him call my name as they dragged him down the hall. The king turned to me.

"You will go forth with the original marriage arrangement with Lord Potter. No exceptions." He looked me directly in the eyes with his next words. "I have never been more disappointed in you Hermione." He nodded to the guards. "Take her away."

"No! Please!" I begged him. I saw the queen rise from her chair.

"Albus—"She started to reason.

"Not now Minerva!" He snapped and then they were gone from the room. I was dragged to my room and thrown in. As soon as the door was shut I banged on the door, yelling Draco's name at the top of my lungs. My ladies in waiting who had been sewing in the sitting area promptly came over to stop me, but I shoved them off. After a several minutes they stopped trying and I continued until my hands felt bruised and swollen. Only then did I slide to the ground and cry until I had no more tears.

…

That evening there was a knock on my door and a second later it swung open. I ran from my bedroom, hoping to find Draco whole and well. Instead I was greeted with emerald green eyes and a mop of messy black hair. I scowled and returned to my room, slamming and deadbolting the door.

"Hermione!" Harry cried when I slammed the door. "Hermione! Come out here so I can talk to you."

"You're wasting your time. You can see yourself out." I yelled, not budging from my bed.

"Look, I don't know what Malfoy did to you to make you act this way—"

"He didn't do anything except be honest with me!" I interrupted him, but he ploughed on.

"—but this is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"So you're resorting to threats? What's next blackmail?" I snorted. "Wow I am _so_ lucky to have your favour!" I said sarcastically.

"I love you Hermione. And I want to marry you. You'll get over this once you realize I'm your best option." I stood up angrily.

"No, you being my best option would indicate I had a choice in the matter at all. Because if I had a choice we wouldn't be having this, or any, conversation at all!" I yelled.

"Hermione—"

"Just leave me alone! I'm not coming out so you can just forget about it!" I heard him sigh.

"I'll give you a few days to calm down. But don't expect anything to change. There's talking about exiling him from the country." I knew immediately who _him_ was. My breath caught, thinking of him locked up in his chambers. My stomach clenched with uneasiness. I was desperate to see him. "The announcement of our engagement will be given soon, and I expect you to put up a united front with me."

"Over my dead body!" I hissed and then a moment later I heard the front door close. I waited a few more minutes before unbolting my door and peeking outside. Surely enough he was already gone. I heaved a sigh of relief before exiting my room. My maids looked thoroughly shocked but I didn't have the energy to deal with them. "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me in the morning." They murmured their goodnights and bowed. I went back into my room, locking my door again so I could enjoy crying myself to sleep.

….

Three days passed with no change and even worse, no news. Harry stopped by each day to convince me to come out to talk but I ignored him, pretending to be asleep. Confined to my chambers I lay in my bed curled up, dreading what lay ahead for Draco and I. I knew how he felt now when he said that it caused him pain to be separated. I felt that hole in my heart now. I needed him. And the way things were going I would never be able to be with him. _Would I even get to see him again?_ I thought. I overheard Anne and Mary talking about the court's gossip. Our scandal was by far the best gossip Hogwarts had had all year. The talk of exile was growing along and it scared me. I needed to see Draco again. I needed to talk to him, make sure he was alright, and to find out how to proceed. Finally a knock interrupted my thoughts. I looked out the window to find that night had already fallen.

"For the last time Harry, go away!" I called turning to face my pillow. The voice that answered me surprised me though.

"That's no way to talk young lady." I jumped to my feet and opened the door to find the queen standing there. Immediately I curtsied low.

"I apologize your majesty. I didn't realize it was you."

"That's fine. Do you mind if we talk?" I nodded and gestured to the living room seats. My maids hurried to fetch some biscuits and tea. "You look ill Hermione." She surveyed me with caring eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping. Or eating. I feel ill, but not from sickness, from heart ache." She reached over and patted my hand.

"I'm afraid that my news tonight won't help you. The king has made his decision." I held my breath. "He's very angry. Angrier then I've seen him in quite some time."

"What is it? What has he decided?" I whispered, dreading the next words she would speak.

"He has given you two options. The first is that if you marry Lord Potter he will let Lord Malfoy go into exile, he will have to leave Britain and never return on pain of death." I hissed in disapproval.

"I would rather die." Minerva looked grave.

"However if you refuse Lord Potter's hand in marriage, Lord Malfoy will be executed." I dropped my tea cup and it shattered, spraying tea everywhere. I stood up, glaring at her.

"What?" I exclaimed, "that's barbaric!" She shook her head.

"I know dear, I tried to reason with him but he is beyond the state of reason. He has made his final decision."

"I don't understand. That punishment is far too outlandish. Never has execution been used for refusal of a marriage proposal. It's only used for treason."

"It is treason. You're lucky your punishment isn't worse Hermione. It's his love for you and your family that didn't make this any worse." I was pacing now.

"But I would rather he didn't care! He would've just exiled both of us and never had to see us again! Besides a life with Lord Potter is by far the worse consequence."

"You seemed to get along with him when you first arrived here."

"That was before I really knew him! Before I met… before I…" I trailed off, a sob choking my words.

"Before you fell in love." I nodded, tears now falling. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were watery as well. "I'm so sorry my dear. I tried everything I could."

"What about my parents? Can't they reason with him?" She avoided my eyes. "What? What is it you're not telling me?"

"You're parents were the ones that arranged the engagement to Lord Potter. We had been in touch while the two of you were still courting and they whole-heartedly agreed. They aren't… fond of the Malfoy family." I stopped my pacing.

"They agreed to this?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I guess I'm not surprised…" Thinking of father on his deathbed. Our family was in desperate need of money, and Potter would provide more than enough of that. "Is there no way to appeal to the king?" I begged, she shook her head solemnly.

"Even if there was he wouldn't allow the two of you together. He doesn't want people to under estimate his authority as king. The two of you defied him, there's no chance he would give the impression that people can marry whomever they choose." I slumped onto my chair, feeling hollow.

"I can't believe this is it." I couldn't stop the tears now. "This can't be it. I haven't even… Draco and I… we were meant to be together... This can't be how it ends." I cradled my head in my hands, sobs raking my frame. Minerva got up from her seat and sat beside me, putting her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry." She stoked my hair gently as I cried. I wasn't sure how long she sat there before I had cried myself dry. When she wiped the last tear of my cheek she gave me a grim look. "Apparently they are waiting on your decision. You have until nightfall on Friday." I hiccupped.

"But that's only two days from now." She cupped my cheek.

"I would suggest the first option Hermione. You seemed to find something in Potter you admired before. You can find it again." She brought me to my feet and hugged me before exiting my chambers. I stared after her before my knees gave way and I fell onto the loveseat behind me. Two days. Two days until I would give up my life as I know it. Two days until I would be parted with the love of my life forever.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? What choice will she make? How will Draco respond to all of this? Find out in the next Chapter!<p>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

~FunkyMonkey


End file.
